Rey de Espada
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por obra del destino Harry Potter se convierte en el sexto Campione en vez de Salvatore Doni? Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Rey de espada.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Campione.**

 **Yo voy por el volumen 11 de Campione, así que les pido a todos que al menos estén ahí para entender las referencias usadas en este fic aunque claro solo hay 7 volúmenes traducidos pero bueno, dios bendiga a Google Chrome, traduce los otros volúmenes en Baka-Suki y listo. Este es un fic harem. UA. Básicamente es:**

" **¿Qué pasaría si por obra del destino Harry Potter se convierte en el sexto Campione en vez de Salvatore Doni? Harem"**

* * *

 _Espada._

 **1992.**

 _-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Cómo pude sacar la espada del sombrero?_

 _-Oh Harry, ven y acércate, lee lo que está escrito en la hoja de la espada._

 _-…. "Godric Gryffindor"…. Espera ¿esta espada es del fundador, Godric Gryffindor?_

 _-Exacto. Esta espada, señor Potter, le perteneció al fundador Gryffindor y solo un verdadero estudiante de Gryffindor, solo uno con un gran valor es capaz de invocarla._

 _-…..Wow…..entonces, si yo la necesitara entonces ¿la espada vendrá a mi?_

 _-Mmmm, curioso, bueno, esta espada te ayudo en el momento mas difícil que has tenido ahora pero lo curioso, señor Potter, es que algunas veces, en los momentos más curiosos, suceden cosas…fuera de nuestra compresión. Porque la magia, al final de todo es única._

 _-…Esta bien, señor, me alegro que la_ **[Espada]** _me haya ayudado cuando pelee contra él_ **[Basilisco]** _aunque espero que no vuelva a suceder, quiero tener una vida tranquila…además ¿Qué momento necesitaría yo una espada otra vez?_

* * *

 **Tres años después.**

El velo de la muerte. Un artefacto desconocido que se encuentra en lo más profundo del departamento del misterio. En ese lugar hubo una batalla, entre dos grupos, bien y mal se enfrentaron y todo ocurrió por la falta de sentido común de un niño, un chico que solo quería salvar a alguien querido.

El no busco ayuda adulta o investigo muy bien lo que sucedía, se dejo guiar por sus instintos y junto a sus amigos se embarco a aquel lugar para salvar a su padrino pero era una trampa y el cayo en ella.

El era un tonto.

Y por sus errores otros estaban pagando por ello. El joven peleo sin miedo y con valor contra el grupo terrorista, el no peleo solo sino fue apoyado por un grupo de personas que creía en el e incluso su padrino estaba con él en aquella batalla pero desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su lado y fue espectador de cómo su padrino fue asesinado y enviado al velo de la muerte.

Frente sus ojos perdió a la persona que muy bien podría haberle dado buenos recuerdos de una familia. El grito y lloro ante su pérdida. Y fue entonces que sucedió el momento en que todo cambio. Ira y tristeza lleno su corazón y eso lo motivo a moverse, otra persona no lo habría hecho pero este chico era un tonto, al final no se podía negar esa verdad.

Por lo tanto el salto hacia el velo de la muerte con el único deseo de intentar salvar a su padrino, el era un tonto, porque si hubiera sido una persona normal y habría estudiado todo sobre la cultura del mundo mágico entonces sabría que el velo de la muerte era una puerta a territorio desconocido y así con sentido común el no habría saltado pero al final de todo, el chico igual salto. Y él se perdió para quienes le quieren.

Ellos quizás no sabrían sobre aquel chico de nuevo.

Pero el chico siguió vivo.

-¡SIRIUS!-Grito Harry con fuerza mientras él se encontraba en **[Limite entre la vida y la inmortalidad]** buscando a su padrino, desgraciadamente el no podía ver nada y aunque su sentido común le estaba diciendo que su padrino había muerto, él siguió adelante con terquedad. Sin saberlo perdió algunos recuerdos.

El siguió buscando moviéndose como si de agua se encontrara y trato de ignorar el cansancio que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo más y más con el pasar de los segundos. El siguió buscando moviéndose a través de la niebla pesada de la zona buscando a Sirius….cuando sucedió.

En ese momento Harry sintió una pesadez aun mas grande en su cuerpo y observo en pánico como grandes cuerdas de nieblas, como si de manos invisibles o cuerdas de hierro, se movieran a su persona y estas atraparon sus piernas deteniendo su movimiento, no, era más que eso, Harry comenzó a toser y convulsionar sintiendo que la vida misma se estaba desvaneciendo, estar en el lugar en donde la inmortalidad y mortalidad se dividen le haría daño a los seres vivos pero Harry no se rindió, el tenia una tarea y ese era encontrar a su padrino Sirius. Sin saberlo perdió más recuerdos de sí mismo.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!

Bueno, él es un chico de quince años, no se esperaba que tuviera súper poderes u algo así, por lo tanto entro en pánico e hizo lo más normal en su situación, pidió por ayuda. Curiosamente esto resulto ser lo correcto a hacer. En un brillo sin igual surgió una espada sin igual de color plateada y con rubís incrustada en su empuñadura, en la hoja de tal magnifica arma era el nombre de su propietario original "Godric Gryffindor" o conocido mejor como la **[Espada de Gryffindor]**

Harry era descendiente directo de Godric, por lo tanto tiene la habilidad de invocar de donde sea por arte de magia o más bien por la conexión espiritual que Harry tiene con tal arma, tal era la conexión que incluso dicha arma cruzo el velo de la muerte y termino en el **[Mundo Astral]** aterrizando en la mano de Harry. El sin saberlo olvido mas.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-Grito Harry con fuerza y pesadez concentrando la última porción de energía mágica para que así, el joven Potter incrustara la espada en la neblina que parecía absorber su esencia de vida. Sin saberlo olvido aun más.

Su movimiento no fue por estupidez, el era alguien que se llevaba por sus instintos y fueron estos que le guiaron a hacer tal acción. La espada de Gryffindor tenía propiedades únicas como las cuales es absorbe la esencia de lo que corta y así hacerla parte de él, como tal la espada era muy poderosa pero tenía sus límites pero aun así la espada había absorbido veneno de **[Basilisco]** el veneno más poderoso del mundo natal de Harry y este tenía la propiedad de dañar lo que es espiritual, por lo tanto en el mundo astral esta **[Espada]** tiene la capacidad de cortar lo que no debería de ser cortado.

¡SLASH!

-Uff…..-Dijo Harry aunque seguía cansando ya que su energía mágica estaba siendo drenada por estar presentes en el Netherworld, donde solo lo ectoplasma y lo que es espiritual puede residir. Aun con haber cortado aquellas cadenas seguía atrapado en aquel lugar. Repentinamente perdió el recuerdo de su familia.

Harry parpadeo de improvisto, ahora fue que se dio cuenta que no recordaba nada antes de su onceavo cumpleaños ¿Cómo….? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? La verdad era simple, el estaba en un territorio que esta mas allá del mundo terrenal y que está cerca del **[Territorio de los Mitos]** en donde los dioses viven y descansan, estar ahí sin haber llegado en una forma normal causaría obvios problemas.

Después de todo el no era un humano excepcional….al menos debería de haber muerto ya hace mucho pero aun mantenía un estado semi-seguro. Eso era debido a la protección de la madre de Harry pero esta protección está desapareciendo poco a poco. A Harry no le quedaba mucho tiempo, al saber que perdió una gran parte de los recuerdos de su infancia le entro un sentimiento de pánico, si seguía ahí moriría o en menor medida perdería todos sus recuerdos, por lo que movió su espada a todos lados teniendo la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente pero tan especial sea la espada de Gryffindor eso no evitaba que sea imposible mas al mundo astral.

Fue entonces que…

-¿Qué hace un niño aquí? ¡Vete que tu ajetreo me molesta!-Dijo una voz poderosa, mística y gruñona alrededor de Harry y este confundido iba a ver de qué se trata antes de que fuera lanzado como si fuera una piedra en el mitad del camino. El gritó y agito su espada pero fue expulsado del reino astral sin poderlo evitar. El causante de tal evento miro aquello con curiosidad y molestia.

Era un hombre majestuoso pero desaliñado, de cabello negro y aunque lucia descuidado tenía el cuerpo que un humano normal quizás jamás alcanzaría, el bebía de una botella llena de Sake y se encontraba recostado en la terraza de una casa tradicional japonesa. Se trataba del ex [ **Dios hereje] [Susanoo]** y aunque su territorio estaría en otra parte en el mundo astral incluso él había sentido el ajetreo en alguna parte del mundo astral y fue a ver por curiosidad, encontrar a un humano de toda la cosa agitando una espada rara no era lo esperado así que lo envío fuera del mundo astral solo porque le dio la gana….aunque….ahora se da cuenta que el chico terminaría en una ubicación que él no había escogido.

-Qué raro, yo lo envié al mundo mortal pero…. ¿Por qué termino en aquel lugar…? ¿Sera por esa [Espada]?... veré que sucede en el mundo, quizás ocurra algo interesante.

Así Susanoo decidió ver la siguiente acción del niño desconocido.

* * *

 **2011.**

 **Mundo Campione.**

 **Tierra de las hadas.**

-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡UFF! ¡OUCH!-Grito adolorido Harry cayendo al suelo en una tierra inhumana en donde todos los colores estaba combinado en una amalgama de un caleidoscopio. Se trataba de las **[Tierras de las hadas]** el lugar místico en donde seres de luz vagaban sin contemplación. La razón del porque Harry termino en tal territorio en vez de la tierra como Susanoo deseaba era simple.

 **[Espada de Gryffindor]** era la clave.

Una espada hecha de metal de Goblin, encantado con polvo de hadas y bendecido en el lago de Nimue convirtió esta espada en un arma mística, por lo tanto esta espada permitió o hizo que Harry terminara en las tierras de hadas, un lugar que conecta al mundo mortal con **[Puerta de las hadas]** en donde se puede ir al inframundo o básicamente al mundo astral.

Harry no sabía eso sino que se movía por aquel lugar con dolor en el corazón, en la cabeza, en el alma y en su cuerpo. Para empezar esta el hecho que su cuerpo estaba en las ultimas después de haber estado en el mundo astral por un buen tiempo, perdió casi todas las memorias de su infancia y aunque Harry en otro momento habría deseado aquello él no saber qué fue de su infancia hacia que sintiera un vacio en su ser y finalmente había perdido a su padrino Sirius Black, viendo que él no sabía dónde estaba y que su amado padrino no estaba cerca….finalmente acepto que Sirius había muerto.

-….no…..no….Sirius…..no…..-Se lamento profundamente Harry cayendo de rodillas y sosteniendo entre sus manos la espada de Gryffindor, lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos y él temblaba ante el dolor que su alma estaba obligado a soportar.

Como no recordaba su infancia no podía recordar el sufrimiento que los Dursleys le hicieron pasar o la mayor parte, así que no debería de tener ese deseo desesperado de una familia que le quería pero Harry no era normal para empezar, en su corazón el anhelaba amor incondicional de otros, tal era su dolor que aun seguía marcado en su alma aun si perdiera toda su memoria. El lloro con todo el contenido de su corazón, por la pérdida de su padrino, por la falta de sus amigos y por el fracaso de sus acciones. El lloro por todo.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Una voz saco a Harry de su lamento. Aquella voz era poderosa, majestuosa y carismática, como un caballero que le habla a un campesino en el camino de su travesía pero Harry también detecto un tono diferente, ese era autoridad y determinación, como que aquel caballero era también un guerrero que ha surcado mil batallas.

El alzo la mirada para saber quién era aquel que le hablo. Harry pudo ver que aunque aquella voz le hablo era única no iba de acuerdo a la experiencia de la persona frente suyo, era un simple joven de veinte años de cabello rubio vistiendo ropa de verano ya muy desgastada y sosteniendo en una de sus manos era una **[Lanza]** de color blanco que resplandecía sin cesar, esa arma definitivamente superaba a mil la majestuosidad de la espada de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, no espere que mío viaje haría que me encontraría con un humano, de toda esta tierra encontré un humano, mío debe de ser una suerte ex—

-E-eh ¡oh, hola! Mira, disculpa pero tengo algunos problemas, he aparecido aquí de la nada y estoy en busca de mi padrino….estoy preocupado por él y…-Al ver a otra persona en aquel lugar Harry sintió un destello de esperanza en su ser y por ello se levanto, ignorando todos sus dolores físicos, para acercarse a aquel joven y preguntarle sobre algunas de sus dudas. Entonces cuando al acercarse a aquel joven rubio a alta velocidad Harry fue señalado por la mística lanza cerca de su cuello.

-Atrás, mío no entrara a mío territorio, yo que mío soy el caballero que se enfrenta a todo lo que es herético encuentro sospechoso tu presencia aquí, por lo que yo mío te ordeno dígame ¿Quién eres?-Fue entonces que Harry noto irregularidades de aquel joven, para empezar su expresión era vacía y tiesa, como si una muñeca se tratara y esa idea era reforzada al hecho que la voz que aquel joven hablaba era muy madura y diferente al cuerpo presente además su forma de señalarse era rara. Harry se puso tieso y alerta al sentir peligro de inmediato en como el joven rubio movía su lanza-…esto…..mío siente una presencia que mío odia con pasión….esto es ¡ **[Serpiente]**!

¡ZAZ!

Con una velocidad sin igual la lanza santa fue empujada hacia Harry o más bien a dirección de la cicatriz de rayo en la frente del joven Potter. La expresión **[Serpiente]** se podría atribuir al hecho que Harry tiene en su maldita frente parte del alma de Tom Riddle o conocido mejor como lord Voldemort, aquel que tenía su alma tan manchada que ya había adquirido el aura y esencia de una **[Serpiente]** , además no ayudaba tampoco que Harry tenía sangre de **[Basilisco]** en su sangre, por lo tanto aquel que llevaba la lanza santa sintió lo que era básicamente la esencia de su némesis mas odiado.

¡THACK!

-¡URK!-Mascullo Harry sosteniendo la espada de Gryffindor en lo más alto deteniendo con toda su fuerza la lanza santa que estaba a un milímetro de trapazar su frente. El joven Potter miro con alarma a aquel joven rubio y le grito-¡OYE MALDITO! ¡¿PORQUE ME ESTAS ATACANDO?!

-¡Porque tu posees **[Serpiente]** en tu ser! ¡Yo mío es mi trabajo el acabar con **[Serpiente]** y **[Dragon]** que yo mío **[San Jorge]** acabare contigo!

¡THOCK!

Harry jadeo al sentir toda una espada en su estomago, fue tal que sabía que algunos de sus órganos habían sido dañado y fue lanzado atrás a alta velocidad aterrizando en el suelo fuertemente. El tosió sangre fuertemente e intento levantarse pero el rápidamente desecho esa idea y rodo por el suelo esquivando por los pelos el ataque de aquel llamado San Jorge con su lanza, la tierra misma fue destruida por el impacto y aquel llamado san Jorge salió disparado hacia donde estaba Harry, este adolorido sostuvo su espada en una mano y en la otra saco su varita y disparo a quemarropa un Incendius. El joven rubio recibió el ataque y justo cuando Harry pensó que había logrado hacer un daño decente se sorprendió cuando vio a aquel joven salir de aquel mar de llamas intacto.

-¡Eres muy tonto **[Serpiente]** yo mío soy inmune a la magia, tal bendición la he dado a este cuerpo exteriormente, soy inmune a la magia y más si es de fuego de un **[Dragon]**! ¡Acabare contigo! ¡Ilumínate ante todo lo que es maligno y rastrero que devora a los hombres y acaba con ellos con el acero mismo **[Ascalon]**!

Invocando la lanza santa Ascalon, una de las espadas más famosa Matadragones del mundo, el poder bestial de aquel rubio o más bien aquel que está siendo controlado por el espíritu del **[Dios Hereje] [San Jorge]** había aumentando, su velocidad fue tal que en la cuarta parte de un segundo había aparecido frente a Harry e iba a apuñalarlo para acabar con él y Harry pensaba por ese pequeño momento que iba a morir y le entro el pánico.

Y su magia actuó.

¡POP!

-¡¿Qué?!-Mascullo aquel sujeto al notar como su presa desaparecía a través de un agujero de gusano, jamás había visto o escuchado tal fenómeno, la magia humana aunque de gran alcance pertenecientes a personas excepcionales a través de la historia la mayor si no toda jamás podría ser de peligro o sorprender a un dios pero ahora, el dios hereje que habitaba en el cuerpo del espadachín templario Salvatore Doni quedo sorprendido, jamás había visto tal magia y mas que esta no provenía de alguna descendencia divina.

¿Qué ser era ese ser? Se pregunto el dios hereje confundido. En ese momento el dios hereje no se dio cuenta que había bajado la guardia. Harry que había usado por magia accidental la aparición de hecho termino unos metros hacia atrás de su posición anterior, por lo tanto más adelante que aquel joven rubio y el corrió, apunto su varita y exclamo un hechizo teniendo a la mente un plan descabellado.

-¡LUMOS MAXIMA!-Rugió Harry creando todo una explosión que luz que si bien no afecto al dios hereje en cuerpo humano si hizo que este quedara cegado por un breve segundo, un segundo que Harry aprovecho y lanzo su espada como un objeto contundente golpeando al frente de aquel rubio.

El golpe fue exitoso y aunque no hizo nada de daño, el golpear con una espada como si de una piedra se tratara haría a cualquiera moverse involuntariamente, claro que aquel sujeto rubio controlado por el llamado San Jorge se movió a alta velocidad aun desorientado y movió su lanza hacia adelante y Harry grito de dolor suprema al ser apuñalado por aquella lanza.

Dolor intenso recorrió su ser, en el había rastro de la sangre del basilisco que el mato hace tres años atrás y en su frente un alma era hervida viva ante la santidad de un arma divina, Harry no sabía que la pieza del alma de Voldemort seguía conectada al alma principal del mago oscuro, después de todo ¿no que Voldemort aprovecho tal conexión para enviarle imágenes falsas a Harry?

Al final de todo los Horrocrux de Voldemort seguían conectados y la santidad de la lanza **[Ascalon]** erradico toda el alma de Tom Riddle usando la conexión como medio para lograr tal acción, era un arma manejada por un dios después de todo, así que Harry no sabría por muchísimos años que en ese momento, su mayor enemigo y sus partidarios habían sido erradicados.

Aun así y sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba siendo hervido vivo Harry siguió adelante con su plan, con su mano libre atrapo la lanza, e ignorando su mano hirviendo intensamente, y extendió su varita hacia la boca abierta del llamado San Jorge. Como dijo aquel sujeto, su cuerpo era inmune a la magia ¿no? Pues no creía que sería inmune incluso dentro de su cuerpo. Con un rugido Harry disparo a quemarropa todo un hechizo bombarda y la zona estallo con fuerza enviando a Harry hacia atrás al suelo con rudeza y aquel llamado San Jorge caer de espalda con toda la cabeza envuelta en humo.

-Uff….ah…ah…uff….Urgh…..maldición….-Mascullo Harry respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo a alta presión y lo peor es que antes de todo este calvario el ya había estado herido. Con dificultad se levanto de codos y miro a aquel tipo que se enfrento, era una lástima que tuvo que recurrir al asesinato pero era eso o morir. Harry con lentitud y dolor se levanto para seguir viendo el cadáver-…..lo siento m—

¡FOSSSHHH! ¡BOOOOOMMMM!

La zona literalmente estallo en luz y la tierra tembló. Harry a duras penas se pudo sostener pero aterrado ve como una columna de luz y santidad surgió de lo que él creía era un cadáver. De hecho su ataque fue bueno, su idea tenia merito en tratar de dañar al envase de San Jorge desde el interior pero el dios hereje fue más listo y protegió el cuerpo de su envase actual desde el interior pero aunque el envase no murió ante el ataque explosivo ya se había llegado a un límite en donde ya no podía soportar la esencia divina de San Jorge. Por lo tanto el dios hereje se manifestó en su forma correcta.

-Para que yo mío descienda en mi esplendida forma, tú definitivamente tienes que ser una gran **[Serpiente]**

Esas fueron las palabras del ser majestuoso que se mostro frente a Harry, este era un hombre alto de cabello castaño largo vistiendo una armadura gris y blanca, una capa blanca caía en su espalda en donde se mostraba con orgullo el símbolo de la cruz de Jesucristo. En su mano derecha descansaba la lanza santa en donde mantenía semejanza a una cruz de color blanca, esa era **[Ascalon]** y en la otra mano del dios hereje sostenía un escudo de acero. El se encontraba cabalgando en un majestuoso corcel que acompaño en muchas aventuras al legendario san Jorge, el corcel **[Bayard]** que relincho mostrando su desafío.

El dios hereje, San Jorge, se había hecho presente.

El dios hereje sostenía desde el hombro el cuerpo del caballero templario Salvatore Doni y notando que tenerlo consigo era inútil uso palabra de hechizo para enviar al joven rubio a Turquía, en el mundo humano, donde originalmente había tomado posesión de su cuerpo. San Jorge hizo que su corcel Bayard se moviera hacia adelante y miro como si nada a su oponente actual, era un niño aun mas inmaduro y joven que él poseyó, no era tan experimentado y básicamente estaba a la ultima de morir, así que….

¿Por qué el dios héroe santo desplego su verdadera forma ante este indefenso niño que ni dañaría a una mosca cuando incluso ahora ya podía sentir la llegada de un nuevo y más adecuado enemigo en la **[Puerta de las hadas]**? Ignorando la llegada del rey de los Danann en la puerta de las hadas, la respuesta a la pregunta pensada era simple:

-Porque tú eres **[Serpiente]** y es mi mío destino acabar con las **[Serpientes]** y **[Dragones]** ¡BAYARD, A LA CARGA!

Así con la velocidad de un meteorito San Jorge se lanzo en corcel hacia Harry. El joven tuvo dificultad al ver la velocidad de San Jorge en su corcel, su experiencia en Quidditch le preparo para ello, pero fue capaz de ver por un segundo la velocidad y sintió temor ante la velocidad divina de San Jorge. Y su magia actuó de nuevo.

Semi-conscientemente el se telentrasporto con la aparición evadiendo a poco el choque de San Jorge aterrizando a lado de su espada, tomándola de paso, pero el aterrizaje del dios hereje en su corcel ocasiono que la zona estallara y si esto hubiera sucedido en una ciudad, una cuarta parte de ella habría sido destruida, Harry fue lanzado como si de un insecto en una tormenta pero Harry aprovecho ese momento y saco de uno de sus bolsillos su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella aterrizando duramente en el suelo.

El mordió sus labios ante el intenso dolor de la rotura de algunas de sus costillas y comenzó a gatear bajo su capa de invisibilidad mirando con nerviosismo y análisis a aquel sujeto llamado San Jorge. El pensaba a por mil ¿Cómo podía derrotar a ese sujeto? Su espada era la clave pero aquel sujeto estaba en un corcel y uno muy poderoso, además las lesiones de Harry habían aumentando aun mas, su cuerpo aun seguía afectado por el aura santo de la lanza Ascalon además una apuñalada de un arma divina no era cosa de risa. Básicamente a Harry le quedaba unos minutos antes de caer desmayado y morir.

-¡Muéstrate ya **[Serpiente]**! ¡Tu fin se acerca a mío mano!-Grito el dios hereje, en otra circunstancia hechicería de invisibilidad no sería un problema en disipar para un dios pero Harry tenía una reliquia que fue hecho por la misma muerte, por lo tanto el de verdad estaba invisible para la vista de San Jorge, solo por un tiempo. Fue entonces que el dios hereje alzo su lanza-¡SEA ESTE TU FIN! _¡Santidad ante este cuerpo de serpiente, caída de la luz y bendición de los cielos, destruye este ser y aniquílalo con la santidad estelar!_

Y con palabras de hechizos San Jorge desplego una de sus autoridades, un meteoro sin igual de color blanco surgió desde el mismo cielo y comenzó a caer hacia la zona, destruiría todo a la misma distancia de una ciudad y solo San Jorge sobreviviría. Harry grito aterrado sabiendo bien que él no sobreviviría a ese ataque e incluso entonces con su sangrado, su daño corporal y demás heridas él estaba destinado a morir pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Una idea le llego a la mente a Harry.

Era una locura, una estupidez, una barbaridad pero funcionara, los instintos de Harry se lo dijeron, por lo que él, a duras penas, se levanto aun bajo la capa de invisibilidad y salió corriendo gimiendo mas y mas con cada segundo pero el salió corriendo como si de su vida dependiera de ello. San Jorge pareció escuchar las pisadas de Harry y apunto su lanza hacia la zona donde el joven Potter venia corriendo.

-¡CAERAS! ¡ASCALON!

¡FOOSSSSHHH!

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas, Ascalon disparo un gran rayo de energía que trapazo la capa de invisibilidad destruyéndola para siempre pero Harry no estaba bajo ella, de hecho había usado ahora conscientemente la Aparición y aunque hubiera sido mejor en aparecer encima de San Jorge para atacarle, Harry hizo mejor porque el caballero santo había previsto tal movimiento y había alzado el brazo donde sostenía el escudo pero fue sorprendido, Harry había aparecido en el punto ciego del caballo Bayard y apuñalo con fuerza el estomago de la bestia divina.

-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¡BAYARD! ¡TU PAGARAS POR ESTO **[SERPIENTE]**!-Rugió con furia San Jorge, ese ataque trapazo los órganos del místico corcel, su muerte era segura. El dios hereje en su furia lanzo toda una patada hacia el rostro de Harry pero el joven Potter bajo la cabeza y levanto su brazo izquierdo, la cual sostenía su varita mágica y el joven Potter lanzo un hechizo.

No era uno ofensivo o defensivo, era de hecho un hechizo de broma creado por los gemelos Weasley, creaba un pegote similar al moco y tenía la función de asustar a la gente pero si se lanzaba en cantidad podría cegar a alguien y así hizo Harry. Su varita disparo todo un pegote de color verde musgo hacia el rostro de San Jorge que rugió al tener tal líquido a su vista. Harry grito igual porque al final de todo la patada de San Jorge era una perteneciente al de un ser divino, así que Harry miro y sintió con dolor inhumano como su brazo izquierdo fue cortado de su cuerpo y lanzado lejos de la zona de batalla.

-¡NO! ¡AUN PUEDO GANAR!-Rugió Harry y fue gracias a la adrenalina, determinación y la protección de su madre que el saco a duras penas la espada de Gryffindor del estomago del corcel divino Bayard, la espada misma comenzó a brillar de poder, un aura de energía sin igual.

Después de todo la espada tenia la propiedad de absorber la esencia de lo que corta y ahora había absorbido esencia de una bestia divina convirtiendo esta simple arma mortal en un arma divina aunque sea temporal ya que poco a poco se rompía por no soportar la energía divina absorbido.

 _-¡SOLO TENGO UN MOMENTO!-_ Rugió mentalmente Harry sabiendo que si no cumplía con ese último y decisivo movimiento entonces el moriría ya sea de sus heridas o represalias de San Jorge o Bayard o quizás por el meteoro blanco. Así que con un movimiento decisivo Harry extendió su espada y…

¡SLASH!

Apuñalo el costado de San Jorge. El dios hereje farfullo al sentir un intenso dolor a lado de su pulmón izquierdo, debido a que había levantado su mano izquierda para limpiar el pegote en su rostro hubo una apertura en su costado izquierdo. Un punto débil y uno que Harry aprovecho apuñalando con su espada temporalmente divina a aquel lugar indefenso del dios hereje. San Jorge farfullo sorprendido, shock y adolorido dejo caer su lanza Ascalon y observo, aun con el poco pegote en su cara, la espada incrustada en su cuerpo.

-…..Ah…-Solo se limito a decir San Jorge y miro como el causante de su ataque caía al suelo finalmente al haber llegado a su límite. El chico había muerto. San Jorge observo como la esencia de **[Serpiente]** del mortal desaparecía extrañamente desde la cicatriz desde la frente del mortal. San Jorge iba a decir algo más cuando—

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Todo su pecho estallo. La espada del chico había recibido poder divino, aunque menor, la energía era lo suficiente como para perforar la armadura pura de **[Acero]** de San Jorge pero era por tiempo limitado, la explosión es el resultado de la espada de Gryffindor no poder resistir mas el poder divino y fue de hecho el movimiento final del joven Potter, porque todo el corazón, pulmón y brazo izquierdo de San Jorge fue destruido por la explosión.

Lo único que quedo de la espada era su empuñadura y los restos de la hoja, era prácticamente inútil pero había cumplido orgullosamente su propósito. Por otro lado El dios hereje escupió sangre ante su tremenda herida pero se mantuvo majestuoso, orgulloso y magnifico encima de su corcel, el en cambio alzo la cabeza y disipo su autoridad del meteoro blanco, porque sabía bien que ya no había el caso, ya se decidió el ganador de esta breve pero espectacular batalla. Además el no estaba solo.

-…..Ah…quien diría….

-Vaya y yo que pensé que solamente viniste a enfrentarme, **[Georgios]**

-….-El ser divino hereje, San Jorge, miro como caminando desde un lado alejado de aquella zona era un hombre de cabello negro vistiendo una armadura de estilo celta y portando una espada blanca y dorado de poder sin igual. Aquel era el rey de los Tuatha De Danann, el **[Dios hereje]** **[Nuadha]** quien había descendido desde su mito al sentir la presencia de San Jorge pero él no actuó ante el dios héroe santo cuando lo encontró peleando, de todas las cosas, contra un mortal.

Y lo que vio le sorprendió.

-El hijo del hombre te ha derrotado, Georgios.

-Ah…..si…..de hecho lo hizo….

-El hijo del hombre no era una **[Serpiente]** ….de hecho el fue contaminado por ella pero en el había un aura de **[Dragon Slayer]** su espada de hecho brillaba con la sangre asesinada de un **[Dragon y Serpiente]** ….cometiste un error.

-Ahora mío yo se dio cuenta ahora…..El se parece mucho a **[Siegfried]** aquel bañado con la sangre del dragon **[Fafnir]** ….y portador de la espada Dragon Slayer **[Balmung]** ….su espada que destrozo la armadura de este mío yo…de hecho pensar que existía una espada de tal clase…..

-Cierto, por ello peleaste contra este niño del hombre en vez de mi, después de todo era igual a ti, Georgios. El niño del hombre había demostrado esplendido valor.

-…..Que pena….que mío yo no se diera cuenta de tal verdad antes….es por ello que mío yo aceptare mi derrota y….bendeciré la suerte de este niño….-Con eso dicho San Jorge aceptó su derrota y muerte. El y su caballo místico se convirtieron en niebla y desaparecieron para regresar a sus mitos pero una parte de su esencia fue tomada para que se efectuara un oscuro ritual que ha existido desde hace miles de años, la niebla dejada por San Jorge y Bayard lentamente se fundieron en una y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Harry. Nuadha observo impasible como lentamente el cuerpo de Harry renacía y el joven volvía a la vida. El rey de los dioses irlandeses sonrió.

-Hijo del hombre, tú has peleado con valor e inteligencia y tú has usurpado la autoridad de este santo guerrero, por lo que yo te saludo a ti, Sexto Campione, con un reto a muerte ¡Yo, el gran rey de los Danann, será quien te mate después de tu nuevo nacimiento! ¡Recuerda bien, Sexto Campione!

* * *

 **Netherworld.**

-Oh my, este sí que es un hijo interesante….-La que hablo era una joven mujer de cabello purpura en coletas, se trataba de la madre de los **[Campione]** y esposa del tonto **[Epimeteo]** conocida mejor como **[Pandora]** y ella sostenía con cariño a su nuevo hijo bastardo. Harry Potter.

La diosa misma estaba intrigada con su nuevo hijo, debido al hecho que era un niño proveniente de la barrera mas allá de **[Akasha]** en la cual es el lugar donde todo el conocimiento de pasado, presente y futuro de la realidad misma reside, por lo tanto Akasha es como el centro de todo lo que es posible, así que existen un millar de mundo conectado a Akasha, ya que existe la posibilidad de "un mundo operando sin dioses" entonces eso hace que hay un mundo alternativo en donde no existen dioses y muchos más que operan con muchísimas reglas totalmente diferentes a la suya.

Es ahí donde su sexto hijo vino.

Pero la conexión entre mundos es casi imposible de lograrse, para que se logre aquello tendría que moverse a través o eludir Akasha y hacerlo era francamente imposible, incluso para los dioses, después de todo Akasha es un lugar en donde lo todo ha existido, existe y existirá, por lo que la existencia de dioses es menor que aquel lugar absoluto, así que pandora estaba intrigada que un humano normal haya logrado trapazar la barrera de los mundos y terminar en el suyo…además de haberse convertido en un Campione en menos de una hora de lo sucedido.

-Tú eres un niño interesante ¿Qué fue lo que te permitió moverte mas allá de la barrera de lo que es desconocido y terminar en las puerta del inframundo?-Ella pregunto retóricamente sabiendo bien que su nuevo hijo no le contestaría, Harry Potter dormía como si nada acurrucado a su cuerpo, como si un niño se tratase y buscara inconscientemente el calor del amor de una madre, Pandora no le negó su deseo de amor y acariciaba su cabello negro con cariño.

Ella sonrió, ella esperaba grandes cosas de este tonto hijo.

-Entonces es hora….. **"Yo la diosa Pandora, he de reconocer a este niño como mi nuevo hijo adoptivo, nacido del gran tonto y de una bruja, usando un oscuro ritual donde se usa la vida de un dios como sacrifico se da vida a un nuevo niño, se le da el derecho y titulo de Campione , así que quien escuchen su nombre, que le teman, que le odien, que le maldicen y que le admiren, porque aquí ha nacido un nuevo Rey demonio"**

Y con un beso en la frente de Harry, ella dio su bendición y permitió que el ritual diera paso. Su nuevo hijo desapareció volviendo al mundo mortal comenzando su papel como un rey demonio Matadioses. Pandora sonrió. Será interesante saber qué cosas harás este nuevo hijo.

* * *

 **San Gimignano, Florencia.**

Harry Potter caminaba con lentitud por las calles de aquella ciudad. Toda su ropa estaba parcialmente destruida y su piel mostraba una gruesa líneas de cicatrices tremendas, en especial en el brazo izquierdo en donde parecía como un yunque había caído en aquel brazo y vuelto a unir con soldadura. Harry sostenía los restos de una espada plateada, la mitad de la hoja faltaba y en verdad parecía que había sido destruida como si fuera una simple rama.

-…Tengo hambre….-Mascullo sin saber que decir Harry tomando asiento en el suelo a lado de una capilla alejado de la mayor parte de la civilización de la ciudad de san Gimignano, el podía ver desde su posición aquella bella ciudad pero él no tenía interés en ello e ignorando su hambre tremenda decidió analizar mas su situación-…. ¿qué me paso?

El tenia recuerdos borrosos de su enfrentamiento de un tipo invencible en un lugar desconocido y después de, según podía recordar, haber asesinado a aquel tipejo el despertó en el bosque en las afueras de San Gimignano con un fuerte sentimiento de que alguien cariñoso hablo con él pero para su molestia no podía recordar nada de ello y no solo eso sino que todas sus heridas habían sido curada y su nivel de energía mágica era quizás cincuenta veces más de lo que era. No solo eso sino…

 **[Espada Santa] [Infestación Dracones]** y [ **Caballo blanco** ]

Podía sentir en lo más profundo de su ser tres estatuas místicas en donde la primera era una espada santa, otra era una de dragon y la otra era un corcel blanco, clamando para ser usada contra enemigos y demostrar su supremacía a los seres más débiles. Harry estaba confundido sobre lo que ocurría con él y más si ahora se daba cuenta que se encontraba en algún país italiano o alguno cercano.

Al final de todo eso no importaba, el no le importaba la batalla que tuvo con aquel que se llamo San Jorge, ni le importo aquel raro reto de una batalla a muerte en un mes dado por el tipo llamado Nuadha, el no le importo del porque estaba en aquel lugar y tal, para Harry lo único que le importo fue que el había fallado. Sirius había muerto. Eso ya no era duda, ya era una certeza y ahora que no estaba dentro del velo de la muerte y tan lejos de la puerta de dicho lugar, era definitivamente obvio que para a esas alturas, Sirius Black ya estaba más allá de cualquier posible salvación.

-…..Maldición…

-….Hey chico ¿Te encuentras bien?-Hablo la que sería una mujer joven de piel morena y cabello café amarrado en una cola de caballo. Ese era el gran caballero San Raffaello y ella había salido de su monasterio debido al sentir la fuerte presencia de energía mágica moverse en las afueras de la ciudad y el causante de ello era un simple niño de quince años totalmente apaleado y sosteniendo una espada rota de la toda la cosa.

Ella supo de inmediato que era el chico.

-…No se qué hacer…..-Murmuro Harry con la verdad, su padrino estaba muerto, sus amigos posiblemente lo estén y su enemigo jurado de seguro está causando el caos donde sea que este, el estaba cansando, herido y deprimido. De verdad no sabía qué hacer.

San Raffaello no era una mujer común y corriente, para empezar su apariencia era falsa, ella era tan mayor que incluso lo más ancianos más notables pero con tener un buen poder mágico había recibido la bendición de rejuvenecimiento y poseía el cuerpo exquisito de alguien en sus veintes, por lo tanto siendo ella una mujer mayor ya se había encontrado con God Slayers antes y este chico definitivamente no actuaba como uno, quizás sea porque ella no ha mostrado algún sentimiento hostil pero hasta ahora este chico era el único God Slayer manso que jamás había conocido.

- _Si se deja sin supervisión a un rey diablo entonces se corromperá y será un tirano, quizás sea mejor vigilar personalmente a este niño disloco…._ Me llamo San Raffaello y soy un caballero retirado, te invito a pasar un tiempo en mi condominio para descansar y reflexionar ¿te pareces?

-….. ¿Por qué me ayudarías?

-Por varias razones pero simplemente para dar una mano amiga, entonces ¿aceptas o no?

-…Vale….pero si intentas algo….yo…..-Harry no termino de hablar pero por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron con la mujer y la caballero retirado tembló sin querer ante la fuerza suprema en los ojos esmeraldas de aquel niño, definitivamente ese joven era un Campione.

Posteriormente el aura amenazante en Harry desapareció porque el joven Potter cayo desmayado debido a que aun no seguía en optimas condiciones, San Raffaello suspiro sin poderlo evitar, cargo sin dificultad al cuerpo del joven quinceañero y usando magia de vuelo salió de aquel lugar a dirección de su base privada, tendría que hacer algunos que otros preparativos para el hospedaje del nuevo Sexto Campione y sabia bien que sin importar como, este mocoso le traería problemas.

Era típico después de todo.

* * *

 **En otra parte, Turquía.**

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-Mascullo el caballero Salvatore Doni con confusión levantándose del suelo de una vieja capilla. Salvatore Doni había sido enviado a la tierra por San Jorge simplemente por el hecho que el dios hereje era un héroe santo después de todo, así que se aseguro que su buque había terminado a salvo en un lugar seguro.

Salvatore Doni no sabría que había pasado con él durante el último año pero posteriormente el saldría de aquella capilla sin darle importancia a lo que le ocurrió, tal era la estupidez de aquel personaje en no darle importancia a las cosas que le ocurrían y el seguiría con su camino enfrentándose contra poderosos espadachines, caballeros, monstruos, magos e incluso bestias divinas usando únicamente sus afiladas artes marciales y su dominio en la espada. Seria famoso pero no tanto a nivel mundial y él lo viviría con tranquilidad sin saber que su destino de ser el sexto Matadioses había sido arrebatado.

Era mejor así, el mundo estaría peor si este idiota habría terminado siendo un Campione.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo Harry comienza a entrenar en el manejo de espada, conocerá a Erica y Liliana y tendrá su pelea contra Nuadha. Si alguien se pregunta cómo Harry fue capaz de moverse en dimensiones o como se pregunto pandora ¿Cómo él se movió lejos de Akasha? Es simple, Harry fue el único sobreviviente de la maldición asesina, así que él tiene un poco de inmunidad a lo que es de muerte, eso no significa que sea inmortal sino que básicamente el no fue directamente a Akasha cuando se movió entre dimensiones alternas cuando cruzo el velo de la muerte y para aclarar Voldemort y sus mortífagos están muertos, los Horrocrux son como piedras amarradas en hilos, aun cuando no sea parte de uno mismo aun siguen conectadas porque son un alma en pedazos pero un alma en sí, con la santidad de la lanza Ascalon el alma podrida de Voldemort fue convertida en cenizas y todos los mortífagos en tener su marca, en donde tenía una conexión espiritual con Voldemort, sufrieron también el mismo destino.**

 **La razón del porque Harry obtuvo tres autoridades de San Jorge será explicado en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey de espada.**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Campione.**

 **Yo voy por el volumen 11 de Campione, así que les pido a todos que al menos estén ahí para entender las referencias usadas en este fic aunque claro solo hay 7 volúmenes traducidos pero bueno, dios bendiga a Google Chrome, traduce los otros volúmenes en Baka-Suki y listo. Este es un fic harem. UA. Básicamente es:**

" **¿Qué pasaría si por obra de destino Harry Potter se convierte en el sexto Campione en vez de Salvatore Doni?"**

* * *

 _El sexto Campione._

-¿Estoy en otro mundo?

-De hecho, lord Potter, está en otro mundo, he pedido la ayuda de una colega mía y comprobó usando Visión espiritual su origen, señor.

-Por favor, no me llames así, me incomoda.

-Uff, yo también, solo lo decía por si me podría acostumbrar llamarte así, después de todo tengo que enseñarle a mis estudiantes e invitados en como se debe de comportar frente a un rey demonio, aunque los otros ya son raro de por si.

-¡por favor, no me llames así!

Había pasado una semana desde que San Raffaello, la retirada y legendaria caballero había recibido al que ella supuso era el nuevo Campione y desde ahí su tranquila y afable vida ha cambiado. No en el mal sentido sino en el sentido que el chico que cuidaba era todo un enigma.

Todo comenzó después que el chico conocido como Harrison o Harry james Potter se había hartado en comida y haber dormido por un buen par de horas, enseguida el chico comenzó a hacerle pregunta extrañas y curiosas ¿Qué demonios era Hogwarts? ¿Quién diablos era Albus Dumbledore? ¿Qué clase de nombre tonto era lord Voldemort? Eso y más eran las dudas del chico cuando le pidió ayudar a ir a Inglaterra. San Raffaello era una mujer que ha vivido por muchísimas décadas y en toda su vida ella jamás había escuchado alguno de los términos usado por aquel chico.

Inicialmente creyó que era un imbécil.

Pero la situación se puso seria cuando el chico Potter creía sin lugar a duda que era de hecho el año 1995 cuando en realidad era el 2011. San Raffaello tenía igual la disposición de ser una Hime-Miko aunque no era tan avanzando como los de cualquier otra joven pero eso no quiere decir que su sentido místico no detectara que en verdad el joven Campione estaba diciendo la verdad.

Así que uso sus contactos con las organizaciones **[Cobre Cruz Negro] [Bronce Cruz Negro]** y el Monasterio San Gilardino para que investigara todo sobre el sexto Campione, claro que no les dijo que él que ella mando a investigar era un Campione, la respuesta a esa búsqueda era: todo lo que el chico creía no existía en el mundo. Así que Raffaello había pedido ayuda a la gran bruja Lucrecia Zola para ver mejor con ayuda de sus vastas habilidades y después de cuatro días de estudio intenso más con su Visión espiritual ella fue capaz de encontrar la respuesta: Harry Potter, el sexto Campione, vino de otra dimensión.

-Bien, Harry, cuéntame mas exactamente como fue que ocurrió esa batalla que no quieres hablarme, te aseguro que te explicare más a fondo lo que te sucedió….-San Raffaello había intentado que Harry hablara de cómo y quién dios hereje había asesinado pero el chico había demostrado ser terco como una mula en no decir cómo fue que termino para empezar en aquella ciudad y todo lo relacionado. Viendo que quizás sea tiempo de ser cooperativo Harry soltó un suspiro.

-….Bien…..pero es largo de explicar, todo comienza hace cuatro años atrás…

Así Harry le conto la historia de su vida o lo único cuatro años que tenia de memoria, como tal aun le afectaba reconocer el hecho que no tenia memorias de su niñez y según pudo analizar correctamente era lo mejor, los recuerdos de los veranos pasando en la casa de los Dursley le hizo darse cuenta que quizás su infancia no fue buena.

Así Harry le conto todo lo que podía a Raffaello, sus aventuras, sus pérdidas y victorias, en como termino en el velo de la muerte y aterrizo en el mundo astral para después ser lanzado por quien sabe que al territorio de las hadas cerca de la **[Puerta de las hadas]** y terminando enfrentándose contra aquel que se llama San Jorge y posteriormente despertar en el medio de la nada y así termino en Florencia. Raffaello asintió al escuchar la extensa historia del joven Potter y después de una larga pausa meditativa comenzó a hablar.

-De hecho el **[Dios hereje]** que asesinaste era **[San Jorge]** y te permitió que te convirtieras en un Campione, Mmmmm de verdad eres un caso único.

-¿Eh?

-Oh chico, lo que vas a aprender va a volar tu imaginación….

Así San Raffaello, la mujer que porta con orgullo el titulo del caballero del santo grial, le explico básicamente la mecánica de su mundo al joven de otro mundo alterno. Tardo horas en explicarle a Harry sobre la mecánica de los dioses, Campione, magia y demás temas, el joven fue terco al principio en no aceptar tal locura sobre dioses y Matadioses pero cuando Raffaello señalo sobre sus autoridades usurpadas, aquellas esencias que Harry podía sentir en su ser, las esencias **[Espada Santa] [Infestación Dracones]** y **[Caballo Blanco]** por lo que lógicamente esas eran sus autoridades usurpadas, no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que él era ahora un rey diablo, gobernante supremo, un Campione.

El comenzó a maldecir fuertemente.

-Qué raro, otro en su situación habría reaccionado diferente….-Murmuro sin darle importancia la mujer latina observando cómo Harry agitaba sus brazos gritando al aire al parecer, resulta que el chico hizo un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor por lo que podía gritar cuanto quisiera y nadie le escucharía.

Otra cosa en tener en cuenta es que Raffaello estaba intrigada sobre el poder mágico del Harry porque este era más fácil de manipular que de los otros magos, ya que no necesita tanta palabra de encantamiento para ser efectuado. Las posibilidades de crear grandes encantamientos y hechizos con su poder mágico único eran tremendas.

Entonces Harry deshizo el hechizo de silencio y aspiro aire fuertemente.

-Es oficial, mi vida esta jodida…. ¿Por qué yo tuve que terminar en esta situación?...mi único deseo en la vida era tener una vida normal y formar una familia….pero ahora jamás tendré eso….-Murmuro con pesar Harry lamentando su situación, el deseaba vivir en la normalidad y experimentar un poco de amor de una familia pero ahora el tendría que lidiar con dioses malignos y tal, ahora considerado un rey supremo para todo el mundo y ser temido por solo por ser quien era. No era justo. Era como la situación del niño-que-vivió sino mil veces peor.

-….Bueno….no pienso comprender lo que piensan o sienten los Campione pero tú eres mi responsabilidad ahora, te he acogido y cuidado durante esta semana así que te aseguro, que tu no estarás solo en este momento de pesar….-Hablo suave y firme San Raffaello poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Harry y acariciando el cabello negro del joven. Definitivamente este chico era diferente a los otros Campione ¿quizás sea algo bueno? Solo tendrá que verse. Fue entonces que ella recordó algo importante-….Oi, chico ¿no dijiste que alguien dique te reto después de derrotar a San Jorge?

-…Creo que si…. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Eh….no me acuerdo, solo fue como si hubiera escuchado un eco lejano…..pero escuche algo de Danann y algo más.

-¿Danann?... ¿Tuatha de Danann? ¿Fue eso lo que escuchaste?

-Eh…. ¡sí! ¡Creo que era eso! Aquel me llamo me dijo rey de no sé que Danann pelearía conmigo en un mes…. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Rey….? Oh, creo que estas mencionando al dios celta rey de los Tuatha de Danann **[Nuadha]** …..chico, ese era un Dios hereje.

-….eh….

-Significa que tendrás una pelea a muerte contra un poderoso dios hereje en menos de tres meses. Y recuerda que lo he mencionado, no importa cuánto preparativos preventivos se hace, la presencia de un dios hereje siempre causa anormalidad tremenda a la zona en donde aterriza….quizás la población de toda Florencia sufrirán las secuelas de la presencia de un dios hereje.

-…..

-…

-….

-….. ¿Sabes que tendrás que pelear, no?

-¡JODER, LO SE! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡ESTO ES UNA CAGA….!

* * *

 **Un par de días después.**

-¡Esquiva más rápido! ¡Un dios no te dejara descansar y te matara en un segundo! ¡Esquiva y ataca al mismo tiempo, esa es la clave, ahora levanta tu espada, comenzaremos de nuevo!-Instruyo San Raffaello al joven Harry que respirada entrecortado sosteniendo una espada sin filo en su mano derecha. Debido a que Harry tendría un enfrentamiento notable contra una fuerte deidad en menos de tres semanas San Raffaello decidió entrenarlo en el viejo arte de la espada para así poder tener una oportunidad de salir victorioso de su primera batalla debut como Campione.

Harry no tenía ningún talento en el manejo de la espada pero él era un Campione al final de todo, el es ahora una existencia fuera de lo común así que en menos de cuatro días el había logrado tener una base intuitiva en cómo actuar como un espadachín, sus sentidos e instintos eran finos, como se esperaba de aquel que había matado a un dios pero el aun no había dominado las técnicas de clase media de un espadachín pero San Raffaello sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el chico maneje correctamente una espada.

Después de una intensa hora de entrenamiento san Raffaello termino el entrenamiento.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy, ahora te toca tus lecciones de magia.

-¿Pero no que dijiste que esos dioses herejes son inmunes ante la hechicería?

-De hecho pero una herramienta es al final de todo una herramienta que podría ser útil para uno en cualquier momento ¿Qué pasa si el dios hereje es rápido? ¿Cómo reaccionaras a eso? Aparte de una autoridad el uso de hechizos, palabras de hechizo, hechicería y demás podría ser la clave de la victoria o la derrota para un Campione. Una herramienta más aunque inútil en combate no la hace inútil.

-…..Ya veo.

-Claro que eso no define todo a un Campione, el Campione mas viejo **[Marques Voban]** no usa esencialmente artes marciales o hechicerías o armas, el usa plena y exclusivamente sus autoridades pero él es mas o uno de los más fuertes Campiones del mundo junto a la reina del reino del marcial **[Luo Hao]** por otro lado, tengamos al ejemplo del cuarto Campione **[Príncipe negro Alec]** en donde es un prominente mago.

-…..No se quienes son.

-¡Obvio que no lo sabes, idiota! ¡Eres un chico de otro mundo, así que no esperare que sepas sobre ellos!

-….Ay…. ¿Por qué tienes que gritarme así?-Pregunto haciendo un puchero Harry caminando detrás de san Raffaello hacia el hogar de la mujer mayor y así comenzar su estudio de hechicería. Harry no tenía sus recuerdos de su infancia pero si lo de Hogwarts y el recordaba como eran los regaños y comentarios maliciosos de Draco y Snape cuando le hablaban, así que él reconoce que San Raffaello no le ofendió, sino le dijo una rotunda verdad.

San Raffaello sacudió la cabeza, ese chico era raro, el era un Campione, ella ya comprobó al 100% y aun así se comportaba como un chico tímido y retraído, básicamente la normalidad de Harry era en sí misma una anormalidad típica de un Campione ¿Por qué? Porque un Campione son reyes demonios, gobernantes supremos, seres superiores, ellos tienen una presencia sin igual que les hacia superior a los otros y como tal tenían manías que causaban confusión y problemas a los otros de su alrededor, eran seres bestiales sin sentido común.

Harry era normal pero debido a que él era un Campione, su aptitud era muy anormal a lo esperado de un Campione, por lo tanto Harry era un verdadero Campione, un ser que el sentido común no se le puede aplicar.

Ella tendrá que ver cómo será su reinado como rey.

-Bien, no puedo enseñarte artes místicas de tal alto grado debido a que toma tiempo para aprenderse los cantos, te enseñare las cosas mas útiles y sencillas. Hechizo de vuelo, mensajería y mejoras de sentidos, te enseñaría curación o algún hechizo ofensivo pero como el enfrentamiento será entre Campione y Dios hereje entonces esa clase de magia no sirve, de apoyo será lo mejor.

-Pero mi poder mágico es diferente al tuyo, solo necesito exclamar un hechizo y además uso una varita.

-Te he dicho ya varias veces que el uso ese de varita es una estupidez y peor que vas a pelear contra un dios hereje, aprenderás a exclamar hechicería sin varita o alguna clase de tontería de esa, además no dude de mi experiencia como maestra, he tenido un centenar de estudiantes notables a lo largo de mi vida, así que averiguar la forma de educarte no será un problema, además tendrás que dominar esa habilidad tuya de Teletransportacion y por sobre todo tendrás que averiguar que hace tus autoridades.

-Ugh, que molesto.

-¡No digas mas, tonto! Es una pelea contra un dios el que tendrás en dos semanas, así que no pierdas el tiempo y lee esos libros que deje en mi estudio.

-Si, señora….-Así Harry siguió su camino para comenzar sus estudios dejando atrás a San Raffaello que se detuvo y se dirigió hacia una de las ventana de su hogar privado y ahí encontró un pájaro de papel que se convirtió en una hoja de papel que la mujer latina tomo y comenzó a leerlo para después mostrar una cara de leve sorpresa.

-Oh si, se me había olvidado, tenía que recibir a las niñas prodigios enviadas por las espadas gemelas **[Cuore Di Leone]** y **[Il Maestro]** ….parece que tuvieron en problemas en encontrarme, mmmm bueno eso sí que es determinación….les daré unos días más y así veré si valen la pena como merecedora de mis espadas.

* * *

 **Tres días después:**

 **Dos semanas antes de la batalla contra Nuadha.**

-Me equivoque, de verdad eres un Campione….-Murmuro San Raffaello pegándose la frente al ver el resultado del entrenamiento de práctica de magia con el joven Harry y el resultado era anormal. La magia de Harry a diferencia de los otros de ese mundo está centrado en sus emociones, si él está verdaderamente furioso su magia adquiere un abrupto aumento de poder caótico en donde podría causar efectos al alzar, la mayor parte a beneficios del usuario, esto es llamado magia accidental.

Harry ahora era un Campione por lo tanto sus niveles de energía mágica eran muchísimo mayor que el de su nivel anterior, así que ahora cuando intento el hechizo de vuelo el joven Potter termino chocando contra varios árboles hacia adelante debido a la velocidad en que salió disparado o cuando probo un hechizo de fuego….todo el campo fue incendiado. En total su poder ahora era muy poderoso además de ser descontrolado y San Raffaello ya podía ver cuánto caos causara el joven pelinegro en batalla.

-Bien, olvida tus hechizos ofensivos, ahora concéntrate en el encantamiento de Vuelo y tu habilidad de teletransportacion, lo demás será para después. En hora buena de todos modos, has logrado dominar magia sin varita, tanto que decías que no podrías.

-Pues sí, siempre me han dicho que no se puede hacer magia sin varita.

-Pues quien te dijo aquello es un imbécil sin sangre, para empezar dijiste que esta cosa magia accidental ocurre con alta concentración de emociones ¿no? Bueno, solo tienes que controlar el nivel de tus emociones al desear hacer magia y listo ¿Qué clase de subnormal diría algo sobre que sin varita no funciona?

-…Me siento insultado sin saber por qué.

-Da lo mismo, es tiempo para que aprendas a controlar la magia de vuelo, practica dando saltos medianos y recuerda, la clave es visualizar en donde seas ir…-Instruyo san Raffaello y Harry asintió para después se cubierto por un aura azul y comenzar dar salto que incluso un mono habilidoso no podría dar pero estos eran descoordinados y algunas veces Harry tropezaba o saltaba de mas pero él seguía entrenando. Fue entonces que San Raffaello sintió la presencia de dos personas-….oh, finalmente llegaron estas chicas, se han tardado demasiado.

La mujer observo como de los arboles surgían dos jovencitas de doce años, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello plateado, San Raffaello las reconoció como las descendientes de los clanes Kranjcar y Blandelli, Liliana y Erica. Las jóvenes prodigios que iban a recibir las espadas gemelas Cuore di Leone e Il Maestro.

San Raffaello estaba molesta que estas chicas han tardado dos semanas en poder encontrarla pero considerando que todos los que hicieron la misma búsqueda se rindieron antes eso quería decir que ellas tenían determinación y ambición…solo esperaba que no eran unas idiotas como el imbécil de Salvatore Doni. Hablando de él ¿Dónde estará?

En Turquía él mencionado estornudó.

-Erica Blandelli, sobrina del renombrado Paolo Blandelli y Liliana Kranjcar, hija de la casa Kranjcar, les saludo…y llegan tarde ¿Qué les ha sucedido?-Pregunto descaradamente la mujer mayor a las dos niñas, ambas tenían la ropa sucia y usada, se veían cansadas pero sus ojos brillaban de determinación y ambición, sacrificaron sueño y hambre para poder completar su iniciación y obtener las espadas gemelas hecha por San Raffaello, la caballero legendaria.

San Raffaello reconocía el valor de estas niñas pero eso no quitaba el hecho que tardaron dos semanas, sus dudas ahora no eran por frustración sino por curiosidad ¿Qué hizo que estas niñas se hubieran retrasado tanto? Fue entonces que Erica y Liliana se pusieron en posición y le hicieron una leve reverencia a Raffaello. Erica hablo con majestuosidad aunque no pudo evitar sonar cansada.

-Saludo a usted, San Raffaello, caballero del santo grial, hemos venido a usted en la búsqueda de las dos espadas gemelas del león y el maestro pero tuvimos un problema en el camino, aparentemente hace dos semanas se ha detectado una presencia en lo más alto del cielo en aquel lugar y ha causado una intensa horda de calor aleatoriamente.

-¿Calor aleatoriamente?

-Sí, algunas veces en el pueblo había un aumento tremendo del calor que hizo que incluso magos salieran y ayudarían a soportar el problema ya que hubo muchas personas afectadas fuertemente por el intenso calor. Aquí Liliana pudo ver con su pobre Visión espiritual que tales sucesos eran obra de un dios hereje pero no pudimos ubicar en donde se encontraba y por ello tardamos en nuestra búsqueda.

-Niñas precoces ¿creyeron que era lo indicado averiguar sobre sí mismas algo relacionado con un Dios hereje? Son jóvenes así que se le perdone pero para la próxima ¡Sean más cuidadosas!

-Si, madame, yo Erica Blandelli reconozco mi habilidad prodigiosa pero incluso yo se lo peligroso que es el tema de los Dioses hereje, solo pensamos en confirmar si de hecho había un dios hereje aquí o no para así informar a la organización mágica del país.

-Mmmm bien, puedo suponer que era la mejor opción. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo seguir con su viaje?

-La presencia del dios hereje se ha desvanecido, como si estuviera comprobando algo para después irse…así la situación se ha calmado, creíamos que debíamos seguir con nuestra tarea principal e informarle de lo que encontramos a usted, madame….-Dijo Liliana entrando a la conversación aunque le lanzo una mirada agria a su compañera. Entonces la joven peliplateada tomo nota al otro presente en la zona siendo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes de quince años usando magia de vuelo a una velocidad notoria además de que estaba usando una buena cantidad de poder mágico.

Liliana no pudo evitar dejar su mirada en aquel joven y más cuando este se detuvo y de todas las cosas se quito su camisa mostrando una musculatura que ningún adolescente debería de tener, arrogar una botella de agua, tomar un buen sorbo y después echárselo al cuerpo para refrescarse, todo como si nada. La cara de Liliana se puso toda roja ante aquella acción, ella no era la única sino que Erica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero ella al menos miro a otro lado, San Raffaello solo se pego en la frente, genial, de todos los momentos para hacer una rareza el joven Campione tenía que hacer esa en ese momento.

Harry por otro lado….

- _¡Mierda, menos mal que tengo agua a la mano, porque si no esto habría ardido mucho!-_ Pensó Harry con pánico tirándose agua encima ante la notable quemadura que tenía su piel, usar mucho magia de vuelo había puesto su piel caliente, quizás sea porque uso demasiada energía en un movimiento simple o será por la fricción del aire. Así que se hecho agua encima por aquella razón. San Raffaello por otro lado tosió llamando la atención de las chicas que saltaron para verle las caras aun avergonzadas.

-Bueno, entonces déjame preguntarle ¿Cómo fue que encontraron mi hogar privado?

-Simplemente usando El ojo de bruja de Lily fuimos capaces de detectar la cantidad de energía mágica usada en la zona.

- _Así que sintieron al chico, mmmm, vale._ Está bien, otra cosa ¿has podido discernir la identidad o alguna faceta del Dios hereje que causo este suceso?

-Bueno, no pero pude ver la causa del porque el calor de toda Florencia aumento y eso era porque la deidad hereje poseía un arma de **[Acero]** y **[Luz]**

- _¿Acero y luz? Ya se explica porque solo aumento el calor...una espada de esos atributos son varias pero considerando que tengo a un Campione que tendrá una batalla con una deidad en especifico no tengo que deducir mucho la identidad del dios hereje, ese era definitivamente_ **[Nuadha]** _manejando su espada_ **[Claiomh Solais]** _definitivamente está ansioso por su batalla contra Harry…_ …Mmmm, ya veo.

-Eh ¿Madam San Raffaello?

-Tranquila, niñas, ya he deducido la identidad del dios hereje, me encargare de ello después. Ahora lo más importante es sobre su prueba para obtener las espadas gemelas del león y el maestro….-Así San Raffaello comenzó a instruirle a las dos jóvenes prodigios el reto que debían de hacer si deseaban obtener sus espadas, el reto era simplemente ir a la catatumba bajo tierra que le permitió a los originales caballeros templarios a refugiarse y en el cual reside un tomo místico resguardado, la misión de las chicas es trapazar las trampas y recoger sus espadas. San Raffaello con seriedad exclamo-… Entonces, última oportunidad para negarse ¿aceptaran el reto o no?

-Es un insulto sugerir tal afirmación, madame san Raffaello, he venido desde mi lejos para cumplir mi prueba de iniciación y obtener el honor de portar unas de sus magnificas espadas, no me echare atrás y saldré victoriosa en esta prueba.

-El negarse al haber llegado tan lejos es algo que yo, Erica Blandelli, jamás haría y aceptare este reto con honor y gracia para resolverlo satisfactoriamente y ser bendecida con una de las místicas espadas…-Así ambas chicas dieron palabras llenas de determinación que hizo que Raffaello sonriera complacida y que Harry se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo y las mirara con curiosidad.

Ambas jóvenes hicieron una leve inclinación de respeto hacia la mujer y se prepararon para comenzar su búsqueda, era obvio que no sabían dónde estaba la catatumba pero eso era parte de la prueba en averiguar por sí misma en donde estaba dicho lugar. Así ambas jovencitas salieron del lugar no sin antes Liliana detenerse y mirar con extrañeza e interés a Harry, quizás sea porque estaba entrando a la pubertad sintió interés en el cuerpo esculpido de un joven mayor por otra razón.

Liliana había percibido gracias a su Visión espiritual que en aquel joven había algo oculto en su ser, una esencia de poder sin igual, ella poso sus ojos en aquel joven y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella inconscientemente tembló, era unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas y aunque para lo que no son consciente dirían que eran ojos de alguien tímido y calmado pero no para Liliana, estos ojos mostraron…

 **[Poder]**

- _¿Quién era ese sujeto?-_ Se pregunto Liliana pero lo dejo para después, su rival Erica ya iba muy por delante y así con seriedad partió de inmediato para alcanzarla. Harry parpadeo después de ver a la niña de cabello plateado irse, ella el había mirado raro y sintió curiosidad porque, al verla irse decidió no darle importancia aunque reconoció que era una niña muy linda y exótica pero era muy joven así que no le dio importancia.

¡POW!

-¡Ouch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Harry grito adolorido después de recibir un tremendo golpe de Raffaello pero el farfullo asustado al ver la cara demoniaca de la mujer que alzaba su espada hacia el joven Campione.

-¡Tu, tonto sin remedio! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desvestirte frente a niñas de doce años?! ¡¿Quién sabe qué traumas le formarías?!

-¡Óyeme, yo no lo hice para algo malo, además no exageres! ¡¿Cómo quitarme la camisa va a causar algún problema?!

Harry no sabría que su simple acción causaría que Liliana escribiera en el futuro unos candentes libros donde los chicos terminarían quitándose las camisas sin pena alguna mientras que Erica terminaría teniendo un par de fetiche de chicos descamisados. Podre Godou. Los momentos vergonzosos que tendría que pasar serian demasiado y el culpable lo hizo sin pensarlo correctamente.

Si, definitivamente Harry tiene la suerte de un Campione.

San Raffaello sobo su frente frustrada ante la forma tan desvergonzada de su estudiante improvisado en actuar en ese momento pero decidió no darle la vuelta al asunto, al menos no cometió alguna estupidez mayor. Entonces ella dio un paso hacia atrás y apunto a Harry con su espada.

-Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, es tiempo de un combate simulado en donde solo usaras magia. Mantén en alto tus sentidos y usa solos hechizos de apoyo ¿vale? ¡Bien, allá voy!-Exclamo la mujer lanzándose a picado hacia Harry moviendo su espada a alta y gran velocidad.

Harry sintió que sus instintos de combate de un Campione se encendiera y usando hechizo de vuelto salto hacia el cielo y después se movió hacia abajo apuntando con su espada para lanzar un golpe similar a un meteoro en caída pero San Raffaello lo evadió con facilidad y contrato con toda una barra cortante de su espada pero Harry lo evadió y siguió atacando con sus simples movimientos.

Así se paso toda la tarde y noche ambos enfrentándose y entrenando.

* * *

 **Un par de días después.**

¡POW!

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir aquello?! ¡Podrías asustar a todos en Florencia además atraer la atención de todos los magos del país! ¡No seas necio!

-¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡Solamente era una sugerencia además pensaba en ir a una zona vacía! ¡No quería causar problemas!

-El mundo tiene que ser un lugar raro si yo te estoy educando, una vieja decrepita enseñándole modales a un Campione, esto sería cosa de risa.

-Bueno….no me gusta ser regañado tanto pero tú lo haces por mi bien, además eres una de las pocas personas adultas que he conocido que es confiable.

De hecho para Harry los únicos adultos confiables en su vida era Hagrid, Sirius, Dumbledore, Molly y Arthur Weasley, los otros que él se ha topado en su vida eran básicamente conocidos o le han defraudado de alguna manera u otra. Harry odiaba el abuso y la calumnia pero después de ser regañado por Raffaello y pensar bien en sus palabras podría encontrar que había un error que si merecía ser regañado.

Como en este caso, Harry tenía en mente lo que sus autoridades podían hacer y sugirió sin pensarlo a Raffaello en ir a algún lugar para poder experimentar con sus autoridades y pensándolo bien era una mala idea, el uso de una autoridad es la invocación de una gran cantidad de energía mágica que daría resultado el poder de la autoridad y que podría afectar profundamente toda la ciudad. De hecho era una mala idea.

-Además chico, no se puede entrenar con las autoridades, los Campione adquieren compresión de sus autoridades únicamente en la batalla contra un ser divino, un dios hereje y un Campione. Por ejemplo el príncipe negro Alec entreno por un año su autoridad **[Rayo negro]** pero no logro absolutamente nada y fue capaz de manejarlo con maestría después de cuatro años de extensos combates contra enemigos poderosos.

-…..ya veo… pero solo quisiera saber más de este problemático poder.

-Mmmm hablando de tus autoridades, es curioso que haya obtenidos tres en vez de una, lo usual seria adquirir una sola ¿Qué fue lo diferente contigo?

-¿Quizás sea porque vengo de otro mundo? ¿Quizás sea porque no sé nada de dioses? ¿Quizás sea porque pelee contra San Jorge simplemente para sobrevivir? ¿Quizás porque no quería poder en cualquier clase?

-Mmm…..de hecho podrían ser….aunque no importa de todos modos-murmuro sin darle importancia San Raffaello sabiendo que algunas de las preguntas hipotéticas dadas por Harry para empezar fueron lo que motivaron a que personas normales ascendieran como Campione.

De hecho la razón del porque Harry recibió tres autoridades en vez de una es largo de explicar, para empezar era la gran compatibilidad de Harry con **[San Jorge]**

Harry es un héroe para un pueblo que fue subyugado y aterrorizado por un hombre maligno que tenia atributo de **[Serpiente]** y en sacrificio de su madre el infante Harry logro derrotar a ese hombre maligno a la edad de un año, posteriormente Harry a su doce años derrotaría con una espada santa a un **[Basilisco]** para salvar a una niña inocente, no solo eso sino al año siguiente el surcaría los cielos montando de un **[Hipogrifo]** orgulloso y valeroso, el se enfrentaría al año siguiente a ese suceso a un temible **[Dragon]** y posteriormente se enfrentaría a su enemigo maligno que renació como si fuera una serpiente.

Básicamente si se tiene en cuenta estos detalles y la historia de San Jorge entonces verán que son muy parecidos, demasiado en realidad como por ejemplo la relación similar de San Jorge y Harry salvando a una damisela, en el caso de Harry con Ginny y San Jorge con la princesa Sabra. Por lo que Harry recibió dos autoridades por su paralelismo a San Jorge, su otra autoridad la gano al haber apuñalado y matado al caballo místico de San Jorge **[Bayard]** que había sido invocado en su lucha.

Bayard de por si era más que una bestia divina sino más bien un ser divino propio en haber estado en las leyendas de muchos héroes y santos como **[Renaud] [Carlomagno] [Maugris]** entre otros más. San Jorge fue capaz de manejar a Bayard en el cuento "Los siete campeones de la Cristiandad" en donde se le fue dado por una bruja que intentaba hechizarlo pero que termino enamorada de él.

Aunque un caballo divino simple, Bayard de hecho era un dios subordinado por sí mismo, después de todo sus otras identidades han sido **[Veillantif]** y **[Pegasus]** y por sobre toda la cosa a San Jorge se le han relacionado con **[Perseus]** en sus aventuras, así que la relación de Bayard con Pegasus no era una locura. Si no fuera porque fue un dios subordinado de menor clase entonces Harry habría enfrentado a dos dioses en vez de uno. De igual forma al haber matado a Bayard hizo que Harry obtuviera otra autoridad.

-¿Mmm? Parece que esas niñas lo han logrado….-Menciono repentinamente Raffaello y efectivamente ambas niñas llegaron sosteniendo sus respectivas armas, Cuore di Leone e Il maestro pero parecía ser que el reto le tomo la ultima fuerza restante y cayeron desmayada en el campo alrededor del hogar privado de San Raffaello. La mujer suspiro levemente para después salir junto a Harry-…ayúdame a llevarlas a las habitaciones, Harry, obviamente necesitaran descanso.

-Oh, ok….-Se limito a decir Harry y al poco tiempo ponían a las niñas desmayadas en unas camas que fueron previamente preparadas por Raffaello ya habiendo deducido que esto sucedería. Ya al haber puesto a las chicas en sus respectivas camas, Harry regreso hacia la entrada de aquella casa y miro a Raffaello con curiosidad-…Bueno, si no uso mis autoridades ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora? He dominado lo básico de la esgrima y he dominado algunos hechizos de apoyo, ahora ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

-Simple, te enseñare la habilidad **[Ojo de la mente]**

-…eh ¿Qué es eso?

-Básicamente la evolución del sexto sentido. Este sentido es básicamente la mente o más bien los instintos de un ser, ser capaz de percibir cambios a su entorno solo con su instinto es la base de este sentido pero el ojo de la mente es algo mas, es como la fusión de todos los sentidos para la mejora del sexto.

-¿Cómo así?

-El sexto sentido se centra en los instintos, te daré un ejemplo, cuando estás en un cuarto encerrado y entonces siente que viene a alguien a tocar la puerta, tal cosa es imposible a primera vista ¿Cómo sentiste a que venía una persona? ¿Lo oliste? ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Lo saboreaste? No, fueron tus instintos que te dijeron esa verdad. El sexto sentido.

-…Mmmm

-Entonces imagínate esta situación, en donde usas el sexto y otro sentido juntos: estas en medio de la lluvia y deseas cortar una gota de lluvia a tu espalda, imposible de verdad pero tus instintos es la clave de ello, sintiendo cuando vendrá una gota de lluvia en tu espalda podría actuar pero ¿Cómo sabrás done estará aquella gota? Pues entonces usas el sentido de la audición u olfato o tacto así qu podrás cortar aquella gota de agua en específico.

-Suena imposible.

-De hecho lo es, yo domino una pequeña parte del ojo de la mente pero soy una mortal y una anciana así que mi habilidad no es la gran cosa en este mundo pero tú, Harry Potter, eres un Campione, tu eres una existencia de batalla, guerra, caza y destrucción, en menos de tres semanas has dominado habilidades que le tomaría quizás años a una persona normal. Tú eres una existencia anormal.

-Por favor, no lo digas así….me haces sonar como un monstruo.

-Lamento si te lastimo al decir esto, Harry, pero la verdad es que si, tu eres un monstruo, un monstruo de la naturaleza porque te enfrentaste y mataste a una deidad, eres un Matadioses y un rey supremo, el sentido común jamás volverá a entenderte, eres una existencia única y sin sentido, por lo tanto eres el único que podrías dominar el ojo de la mente, mejor que yo y cualquier humano en todo el mundo.

-…..Ok….

-…Bueno, el ojo de la mente no es solo la combinación de los instintos en uno solo sino es una mente clara que agudiza dichos instintos, por ejemplo con el ojo de la mente podrías discernir la velocidad divina de un enemigo ¿Cómo? Simplemente teniendo la mente, la vista y los instintos al máximo para poder discernir lo oculto en una velocidad divina, prever el movimiento del enemigo y saber atacar en el momento justo. Eso, Harry, es la clave del ojo de la mente.

-Es…es algo muy bueno, pero ¿Por qué deseas enseñarme eso?

-Lo otro que te he enseñado es lo básico, no puedo enseñarte todo lo que se en un solo mes, estoy enseñándote lo esencial pero el ojo de la mente quizás sea lo esencial en tu victoria contra Nuadha y otros dioses herejes, por ello deseo enseñarte este arte antes de la batalla contra el rey de los Tuatha de Danann.

-Me parece bien-Dijo Harry encontrando la explicación de san Raffaello muy lógica y seria en verdad una gran ayuda para su próxima batalla. Entonces el recibió de la mujer una venda negra y siguiendo lo esperado se la puso y saco su espada poniéndose en posición de combate-…Bien, creo que puedo adivinar cómo va el entrenamiento, así q—

¡THOCK! ¡THOCK! ¡THOCK!

-¡AY, AY, AY! ¡OUCH, ESO DOLIO!-Grito Harry corriendo sin saber dónde ir porque no podía ver por la venda en sus ojos mientras era seguido por un centenar de espada de hierro que tienen la obligación de apuñalar al Campione. San Raffaello con una sonrisa sádica manejaba aquellas espadas usando un hechizo de levitación.

-¡hahahaha al menos sabes esquivar instintivamente unas espadas sin verla, eso es bueno! ¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Tienes que esquivar cientos y cientos más al mismo tiempo! ¡Usa tus instintos juntos a tus otros sentidos y despliega tu ojo de la mente!

-¡maldita loca! ¡AUCH! ¡Te juro que te hare pagar por esto!

-¡Calla y sigue adelante, chico tonto! ¡Ahora soporta el poder de 300 espadas!

-¡OUCH, AY, MALDICION!

* * *

 **Más tarde en la noche.**

Liliana se levanto con el cuerpo adolorido de la cama en donde dormía, ella y Erica tuvieron que buscar en todas partes aquellas catatumbas en donde estaban sus espadas gemelas, después tuvieron que lidiar con unas trampas en aquella caverna y aunque no eran la gran cosa para las jóvenes prodigios en su estado desgastado dichas trampas fueron un reto, entonces fue cuando lograron su cometido y obtuvieron sus espadas Cuore di Leone e Il maestro pero entonces Erica, a su modo diabólico, logro convencer a Liliana para leer el prohibido libro de **[Alabanza de las grandes obras de David]** en donde contienen un montón de hechizos que incluso pueden herir a los dioses.

Por ejemplo hubo el Hechizo **[Palabras de David]**

Una maldición antigua y poderosa que se decía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar lesiones a dioses herejes O también está el hechizo **[Canción de plegarias de ataque],** el himno sagrado de masacre que destruyó la trágica ciudad de Jericó, haciendo que los reyes madianitas y personas para ser aniquilados de la faz de la tierra.

Claro que Erica deseaba aprender más de aquel tomo pero este mismo se volvió a sellar y ambas jovencitas solo aprendieron lo esencial de un hechizo. Liliana estaba temerosa que la gran paladín san Raffaello iba a estar enojada con ellas por haber leído información que no le concernía pero es que de verdad la tentación fue demasiado alta además tampoco ayudaba que Erica tenía la disposición de un diablo en tentar a otros.

Entonces Liliana escucho un sonido y curiosa fue a ver de qué se trataba.

-…Sniff…Sniff…..-Eran los sonidos de lagrimas contendías, Liliana se movió entre los pasillos del hogar de Raffaello y al salir a la puerta dando vista al patio encontró a aquel extraño chico de quince años que estaba siendo entrenado sin razón aparente por la gran paladín. El chico estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas pero era obvio que estaba en dolor. Repentinamente este movió su mirada hacia ella pareciendo notar su presencia-….oh….hola, eh…. ¿Qué hay?

-Eh….hola….-Se limito a decir Liliana con un sentimiento repentino de timidez, después de todo este era el chico que se quito la camisa hacia unos días atrás y tampoco ayudaba que para ella, una joven entrando en su adolescencia, le encontraba galante. Harry sin demora limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y sonrió con cierta pena a Liliana.

-Lo siento si me viste así…solamente le estaba llorando a un familiar fallecido.

-Oh, lamento tu perdida.

-He tenido unas semanas ajetreada….no he podido llorar correctamente. No solo eso sino que siento una terrible tristeza, mis amigos, mis camaradas….todo ellos han sido separados de mí lado.

-...oh….una vez más, lo siento, no sé lo que es experimentar una perdida pero sinceramente, lamento tu perdida.

-…Gracias….me llamo Harry Potter ¿y tú?

-Liliana Kranjcar.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-uff, eh, gracias….-Dijo avergonzada y sin poderlo evitar ella tomo asiento a lado del joven pelinegro que miraba las estrellas con nostalgia, melancolía y calma. Liliana estaba intrigada por este joven, ella jamás había escuchado de su nombre o su descripción pero con solo estar al lado suyo podía sentir una fuerte e indomable presencia que sin saberlo la había atraído.

-…Liliana….cuéntame mas sobre ti….tengo curiosidad.

-Ehm….bueno…..ok, si tu también lo haces.

-Vale, me parece justo, entonces ¿de dónde eres?

-Milán ¿y tú? Puedo suponer que eres europeo pero se me pierde el lugar exacto.

-Naci en Inglaterra, claro que no puedo decir correctamente que nací ahí, es complicado mi historia. De todos modos se me hace curioso ¿Qué es lo que tú y la chica rubia vinieron hacer acá? Raffaello no me quiere decir, es una gruñona….como una anciana.

-No seas ofensivo con la dama Raffaello, ella es una mujer legendaria que ha hecho grandes proezas. De hecho la razón del porque yo y Erica hemos venido era heredar las espadas gemelas Cuore di Leone e Il maestro, me parece curioso que no sepas eso, considerando que eres estudiante actual de san Raffaello.

-Eh, no se mucho de todo lo mágico, solamente estoy aprendiendo desde hace tres semanas de Raffaello y pues no se mucho la verdad ¿con que ella es famosa? Platícame más, sería interesante saber más de toda la cosa de la magia.

-¿con que eres un novato? Curioso pero bueno, no tengo sueño, así que como mi deber de ser una buena dama entonces responderé todas tus dudas….-Así Liliana con facilidad hablo con Harry durante largas horas de la noche sin pena o molestia alguna, había una conexión entre ellos dos que rayaba a la casual amistad.

Ellos hablarían de muchos temas y olvidarían de sus propios problemas personales, el dolor de la pérdida de Harry y el temor de Liliana sobre el robo del arte de David, ambos simplemente se sintieron como chicos normales hablando de tonterías y otras nimiedades. Sin saberlo ellos que fueron en aquel lugar que su conexión comenzó…Y que se volvería más fuerte al pasar los años hasta que su conexión seria muy importante para ellos.

Pero eso sería muchos años después.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Harry se encontraba sentando en una gran piedra en la colina en donde se podía ver Florencia, el estaba vistiendo un traje negro con parte de armadura encantada y aunque en su próxima batalla no serviría de nada aun Harry la usaba, le daba seguridad, el joven Potter observaba como la ciudad se estaba movilizando.

San Raffaello había finalmente revelado a las organizaciones del país y fuera de esta sobre la existencia del sexto Campione y su eventual enfrentamiento contra el dios hereje **[Nuadha]** y así la organización mágica de la zona utilizo sus contactos para iniciar una operación de evacuación para la población para que así Harry podía pelear sin temor a herir a alguien.

Claro que muchos estaban histéricos sobre la existencia de un sexto Campione pero igual intrigados que dicho Campione se la ha pasado un mes en aquella pequeña ciudad sin causar desmadre aunque que se vaya a enfrentar a un dios hereje era lo típico y lo más esperado.

-Entonces te enfrentaras al dios que sentí hacia unas semanas atrás ¿no, su majestad?-Sonó la joven voz de Liliana manteniéndose de pie a lado de Harry mirando el horizonte. Ella y Erica habían sido informadas sobre la verdadera identidad de Harry como el sexto Campione en el día anterior y sus reacciones fueron diferentes a lo esperado.

Erica y Liliana habían recibido también lecciones de esgrima y magia de parte de san Raffaello además que fueron perdonadas por la mujer cuando se entero que las jóvenes prodigios se aprendieron los hechizos prohibidos del libro de alabanzas de David, claro que si se empeño en hacerlas sudar y sangrar en el entrenamientos, las dos jóvenes ayudaron a Harry a mejorar su ojo de mente aunque al final no se obtuvo resultados instantáneo, Harry temblaba sin poderlo evitar al recordar los momentos en que era atacados por tres mujeres mientras él estaba parcialmente ciego.

Como tal Harry y Liliana se volvieron cercanos, como si fueran amigos, se compartían de todo y entrenaban juntos aunque Liliana estaba mas allá de las habilidades de espada que Harry pero el joven Potter tenía unos buenos instintos y la energía para incluso superar a la niña de doce años.

La relación de Harry con Erica fue desastrosa, Harry no pudo soportar la aptitud arrogante, manipuladora y llamativa de Erica, lo peor fue que ella era rubia, eso le hizo recordar a Draco Malfoy y Harry odiaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy, así que se llevo mal con Erica. La mencionada simplemente no le prestó atención a Harry, creyéndole una persona de bajo rango que no lograra jamás nada y siguió con lo suyo aprendiendo todo lo que podía de San Raffaello.

Cuando ambas se enteraron de la identidad como Campione de Harry al principio no lo creyeron pero cuando Harry recibió un fuerte hechizo mágico de Raffaello y sobrevivió sin ningún rasguño gracias a su inmunidad a la magia dada por su status como Campione, hizo que ambas jóvenes terminaran aceptado la identidad de Harry como Campione.

Así Erica después de un saludo respetosamente falsa salió de aquel lugar no sin antes de avisarle a Harry que le avisaría a su organización **[Cobre Cruz Negro]** sobre la existencia del nuevo rey diablo, para Harry era obvio que la chica llamativa temió que sería afectada de alguna manera por Harry y partió de inmediato para no meterse en problemas. Harry definitivamente no le caía bien Erica Blandelli.

-Si, así es, por eso he estado entrenando por todo este mes para la batalla.

-¿Por qué no hiciste que avisaran que eras un Campione hace un mes? Así se habría—

-No había nada que se hubiera podido a hacer, la batalla iba a ocurrir de todo modos y llamar a otras personas haría que la situación se complicara, Raffaello dijo que era mejor así, no importa qué cantidad de magos haya, no se podrá hacer nada contra un dios hereje. Además si hubiera permitido que mi status como Campione se habría revelado ¿Qué harían los otros magos?

Hablo Harry y dio un respiro para después volver a hablar.

-…..Solamente arrodillarse y esperar que me enfrentara al dios hereje mientras ellos evacuaban a la población, que de igual forma está sucediendo ahora mismo, al menos por no decirles tuve un tiempo en donde podía actuar normal y sin ser juzgado antes de ser reconocido como un rey demonio y toda esa basura.

-…..Tienes razón. Disculpa si te he ofendido, su majestad.

-¿Ahora vas a llamarme así, Liliana? Por favor, déjalo.

-lo siento, así me han enseñado pero tranquilo, para mi sigues siendo el tonto chico que le di una gran paliza durante toda esta semana….-Exclamo Liliana con un tono caballeroso y con una postura fina, aunque su voz no lo demostró en sus ojos había un brillo de picardía y timidez. Harry también sonrió divertido.

Si bien Liliana estuvo en shock que el chico que había estado haciendo amistad era un Campione rápidamente se adapto y comenzó a tratar con respeto a Harry pero en vez de ser un respeto temeroso como Harry noto en Erica, Liliana lo hacía como un caballero a pleno derecho, ella sentía que ser un seguidor franco y leal a un rey supremo era lo ideal, ella no lo hacía por temor sino porque ella sentía que así era lo correcto, después de todo durante este tiempo Harry no le ha demostrado a Liliana que sea un tirano, además eran amigos así que su relación no era rígida o mala. Ahora mismo Liliana hizo una broma demostrando que aun tenía una especie de amistad con Harry.

-En dos horas será la batalla, espero que tu y Raffaello partan de inmediato y estén en un lugar seguro, esta batalla de seguro no será ordinaria.

-Disculpe mi franqueza, su majestad, pero esas palabras son estúpidas, va a pelear contra un dios, de ahí todo se vuelve anormal.

-…..intentaba hacer un chiste pero veo que no tienes sentido del humor.

-D-discúlpame, su majestad, pero tengo un buen sentido del humor…..solo que su afirmación me pareció….extraña y tonta….pero pensándolo mejor quizás si era un chiste.

-….Da lo mismo, no es como si fuera un maestro de contar chistes. De todas formas ¿Dónde estará Raffaello? Ustedes deberían de partir de inmediato.

-He llegado, chico, te he traído un regalo…-Sonó la voz de Raffaello surgiendo de entre los arboles cargando entre sus manos un objeto largo bajo una sabana fina. Harry y Liliana estaban curiosos ante eso pero el Campione se acerco a la mujer mayor y retiro la sabana de aquel objeto mostrando que se trataba de una espada Claymore con un mango de color negro y una cabeza de león de color plateado en el final del mango.

-Wow…..-Murmuraron Harry y Liliana al ver aquella espada, eran más grande que el tamaño de un brazo y un poco más extensa de la misma, su brillo era único y su presencia la hacía mas allá de lo ordinario, superior a Cuore di Leone e IL maestro, de verdad era una buena espada. Harry la tomo con reverencia y descubrió curioso que podía sostenerla con facilidad-….Esta espada…me parece familiar pero nunca la he visto antes ¿Dónde salió esta espada?

-Es obvio de donde, esta espada nació de los restos de la espada que sostenía cuando te encontré hace un mes, chico.

-¡ **[La espada de Gryffindor]**!

-De hecho, aunque solo quedaban unos restos esa espada estaba hecho de materiales de primera calidad ¿capacidad de absorbe la esencia de todo lo que corta? Jamás había encontrado algo así antes, es muy similar a la espada **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi]** y pensé en no desperdiciarla así que en mi tiempo libre use los restos de la espada original, fundí el metal y di nacimiento a una nueva espada.

-Guau….es…es realmente genial pero… se siente ¿más fuerte?

-Así es, use algunos materiales divinos que he recolectado a lo largo de mis extensos años y he creado una original espada **[Dragon Slayer]** y con una fuerte afinidad de **[Acero]** además de seguir teniendo la habilidad de absorbe la esencia de lo que corta pero de un alto menor porque si no se volverá a romper. Definitivamente esta espada será muy útil para tus futuras batallas contra los dioses herejes.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias Raffaello! Esto de verdad es una gran espada pero… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No tiene nombre, tu tendrás que dárselo, chico.

-…..Creo que tengo un nombre para ello… **[Draconis]**

-….Mmmmm, bueno, peor es nada. De todo modos es hora de partir ¿vienes, joven Kranjcar?

-Si, madame, solo un momento…..-Dijo Liliana y miro a Harry con una expresión de incertidumbre antes de dar un paso y poner su mano en su hombro, era un simple de gesto de apoyo, simplemente diciéndole sin palabra que diera lo mejor y que ella confiaba en su victoria. Solo le basto demostrar eso para que Harry sintiera su espíritu encenderse y sonreírle a Liliana. Ella igual sonrió y se separo del Campione poniéndose a lado de Raffaello-…..gana.

-Lo hare….-Se limito a decir Harry y observo como ambas mujeres eran rodeadas por un brillo azul y partir del lugar gracias a magia de vuelo para después desaparecer a la lejanía. El se quedo en aquel lugar por una media hora antes de girar y caminar por el bosque hasta llegar al hogar privado de san Raffaello, el se sentó en el suelo, uso su magia para traer un vaso y una botella de vidrio llena de agua fría y se limito a tomar agua de vez en cuando hasta que dos horas en totales pasaron.

Y fue cuando él llego.

Toda la zona y quizás toda la región fue inundada por un intenso calor, como si alguien estuviera calentando algo a fuego vivo, en este caso un hierro que dará paso a una espada. Los pocos humanos presentes sin poderlo evitar comenzó a actuar barbaros, buscando pelea y gloria como si nada mientras que algunos pocos estaban adorados sin poderlo evitar a un ser supremo. La intensidad de tal suceso era tremenda pero gracias a los esfuerzos de las organizaciones mágicas locales eran pocas las personas afectadas.

-Es un saludo a usted, rey diablo, que me haya presentado. Me honra que no haya huido a mi desafío, claramente antes que eras un hijo de hombre mostraste gran valor al pelear y derrotar al llamado **[Georgios]** te alabo por ello, es bueno tu rey diablo que sigas manteniendo firme ese valor….-Materializándose en una onda de luz era el dios hereje, Nuadha, sosteniendo en su mano izquierda era una espada mística que respondía con el nombre de Claiomh Solais mientras que su brazo derecho brillaba de plata. El dios hereje sonrió con magnificencia y poder, una mueca perteneciente única a un dios rey de la guerra, luz y acero.

Harry al ver al dios hereje sintió un aumento tremendo de poder en su ser, su cuerpo se puso tenso y en alerta, sus sentidos se mejoraron y podía sentir a sus autoridades rugir en deseo de ser liberados, definitivamente ya estaba en modo de batalla. El sonrió pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una sonrisa maliciosa, desafiante y depredadora, una deseosa de batalla.

El parpadeo sintiendo aquella sensación de batalla, el se pregunto ¿Qué le sucedía? El no era así, Aun con estar alerta ante un enemigo que deseaba matarlo Harry miro sus temblorosas manos confundido. Nuadha pareció reconocer lo que le sucedía a Harry y con gracia hablo…

-Oh tu joven rey diablo, lo que te ha sucedido simplemente es el encendimiento del fuego y hambre de batalla de un rey diablo debe de poseer, para enfrentar a dioses desafiantes tú tienes que tener el espíritu y rasgos para lograr tal locura, he visto a ti por todo este tiempo y he logrado ver tu verdadera naturaleza…

Harry es un Campione pero a simple vista no lo parecía, la verdad era que así era su naturaleza. A comparación de sus pares con [ **Marques Voban]** siendo un cazador monstruoso, con **[Luo Hao]** siendo una artista marcial despiadada, en cambio **[Madame Ashia]** era una tonta obsesionada con ayudar a otros, el **[Príncipe negro Alec]** que se comportaba como un ladrón trabajador y **[John Pluto Smith]** que es un héroe excéntrico, lo que clasificaría a Harry como un Campione seria ser un Líder patriarcal.

El era como un león, el rey de la selva, la bestia orgullosa y majestuosa para todos los demás pero en realidad el es líder de una manada que se la pasaba descansando o interactuado con quienes son parte de sus familia y seguidores, son de hecho las leonas las que cazan y mantienen a la manada pero cuando la manada es amenazada, es el león que se levanta y ruge con furia bestial ante el enemigo.

Básicamente Harry podía ser manso, amable y carismático alrededor de otras personas pero cuando él es amenazado o quiénes son sus seres querido entonces él mostrara sus colmillos y despedazara a sus enemigos sin piedad. Porque así siempre el ha sido, el ha demostrado su valor y habilidad de batalla después que el es amenazado o sus amigos estén en peligro. El era un Campione a toda la regla, diferente pero un Campione al final de todo.

-Al saber yo tu verdadera naturaleza, acabare contigo con mi espada de luz y colgare tu piel como trofeo, así que ahora venga, matador de dioses, ven a mí y pelea, ven a mí y levanta tu espada ¡VEN A MI A LUCHAR!

¡BOOOOMMM!

La tan esperada batalla ha iniciado. Con un rugido de fuerza ambos seres incompresibles se lanzaron a pelear, Nuadha bajo su espada y dividió en dos la tierra misma haciéndole estallar, Harry con sus instintos avanzados giro a un lado y disparo a tope toda una llamarada de fuego mágico, tal que era visible incluso desde la distancia pero como era lo esperado esto no ocasionado nada a Nuadha aunque este mascullo en voz baja sorprendido porque el sintió el calor del fuego, algo imposible considerando lo antimagicos que eran los dioses.

El corrió a alta velocidad lanzando cortadas de viento que destruía todo a su alrededor pero Harry usando magia de vuelo lo esquivaba con eficacia y el respondía usando el Wirguadium Leviosa para levitar arboles y lanzarlo a Nuadha pero el dios recibía aquellos arboles sin sufrir alguna clase de herida, en cambio el alzo su espada Claiomh Solais y la dejo caer.

¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!

Toda la zona estallo y miles de trozos de tierras fueron destrozados, en especial el hogar de san Raffaello, menos de un minuto y aquel lugar ya ha sido convertido en trozos de maderas ya inutilizados. Harry que estaba en el cielo después de usar magia de vuelo disparo mas y mas bolas de fuegos y Bombarda intenso, sus ataque no surtían efecto pero hacia que Nuadha pusiera su atención en Harry y moviera su espada cortando el mismo cielo, Harry con rapidez uso la aparición y se telentrasporto en una zona llena de humo, parte de su plan en lanzar fuego mágico, para después usar magia de vuelo y así lanzarse a alta velocidad hacia Nuadha.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Rugió Harry moviendo su espada Draconis pero el dios hereje no se dejo engañar po tal simple movimiento y recibió el corte de Harry con su brazo de plata, la onda expansiva golpeo duro a Harry pero este disparo desde su boca un rugido de fuego mágico que cegó a Nuadha y aprovecho él para dar un salto hacia atrás y alzo su mano libre-¡LUMOS MAXIMA!

Toda la zona estallo de luz intensa que cegaría a un hombre inferior pero Harry se enfrentaba a un dios y uno de la luz. De hecho Nuadha se sintió insultado por tal movimiento.

-¡NO ME INSULTES, REY DIABLO! ¡C _ON LA LUZ EN EL AMANECER DE LA GUERRA, ALZATE Y CORTA TODO A LO QUE DESEAS!_ **[CLAIOMH SOLAIS]**!-Con palabras de hechizos Nuadha dejo suelta su autoridad principal, la invocación de la espada de luz, Claiomh Solais, se hizo aparecer. La espada misma se convirtió en energía de luz y creció tanto en tamaño que incluso supero la altura del mismo cielo y Nuadha bajo con fuerza su espada y brazo soltando el ataque a quemarropa.

¡ZZZZAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!

El corte fue supremo, fue tal que siguió adelante y adelante cortando literalmente en dos la ciudad de san Gimignano y todo estallo en una onda de luz que incluso fue vista en el espacio mismo. Pero para sorpresa de Nuadha, Harry no había sido derrotado ante tal ataque. Y fue que se escucho palabras de hechizos del oponente del dios hereje.

 _-¡Andando en campo de batalla antiguo, este corcel igual a la pureza jamás será superado y que mis enemigos teman porque en este camino yo lo habré superado!-_ Fueron las palabras de Harry exclamadas y surgiendo desde la onda de luz destructiva era Harry montando un caballo de energía blanca con alas de polvo sin haber recibido alguna clase de herida. El ataque de luz de Nuadha fue completamente negado por la invocación de aquel caballo místico.

Esa era la autoridad **[Caballo Blanco]**

La autoridad ganada por la victoria contra Bayard, Esta autoridad actúa en la invocación de una bestia divina de clase baja que permitirá a Harry negar por una sola vez un poderoso ataque y golpear con la fuerza de un meteoro a velocidad divina al enemigo además de ser una montura de movilidad de buena calidad.

Representaba la curiosa suerte de Harry con seres mitológicos, porque no era normal que él en cuatro años se haya encontrado con Cerberus, Unicornios, centauros, Trolls, fantasmas y eso era solamente en su primer año en Hogwarts, imagínate lo demás cursos, también representa la ayuda que Harry tuvo con un hipogrifo y Thresthal cuando intento ayudar a su fallecido padrino Sirius, demostrando su afinidad a los caballos místicos y ser un héroe que ayuda a quienes quiere.

La autoridad Caballo blanco permite dar un golpe anti-ejercito e incluso le otorga la capacidad de moverse a velocidad divina pero solo a carga directa además de permitirle incluso cursar a largas distancias, de un lugar a otro, incluso de un país a otro. La única restricción para usarla es que Harry debe de visualizar al menos una persona importante que desea proteger y que este cerca de aquel lugar. En este caso eran, curiosamente, Liliana y su maestra temporal San Raffaello. Si no están presentes la persona que de corazón se desea proteger entonces esta autoridad no puede ser usada.

¡BOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Como el choque de un meteoro contra una pared de puro acero Harry montando en el corcel blanco golpeo a Nuadha y siguió para adelante con la fiereza de un meteoro chocando arboles tras arboles hasta chocar contra una montaña y hacerla explotar por la fuerza del golpe. Harry movió las riendas de su corcel y escapo del lugar rápidamente e hizo bien porque la zona estallo por la fuerza de luz que Nuadha había liberado, el dios hereje se veía parcialmente herido pero sonreía con salvajismo y emoción.

-¡DE ESTO ESTOY HABLANDO, REY DIABLO! ¡VEN A COMBATIR!-El levanto su espada al aire y sonrió aun mas como la luz y aura aumento aun mas alrededor de Nuadha y entonces desde el suelo surgieron un ejército de guerreros hechos de huesos y armaduras de acero, soldados deseosos de conflictos sin fin. Entonces antes los ojos de Harry las heridas de Nuadha comenzaron a ser curadas y el aire mismo ya de por si caliente se hizo aun mas, como si Nuadha había absorbido la humedad del mismo aire.

Harry entonces recordó las lecciones dadas por Raffaello, Nuadha tenía fuertes relaciones con varios dioses: **[Nodens]** una deidad romano-británica asociada con el mar y la curación, igual fue relacionada con la deidad de la guerra Romana **[Marte]** que a la vez con su contraparte griega **[Ares]** y con **[Nudd]** una figura divina en la mitología de Gales y probamente también con **[Lludd Llaw Eraint]** conocido como Lludd de la Mano de Plata haciendo una alusión al brazo de plata de Nuadha y finalmente estaba también el nórdico dios **[Týr]** conocido como el dios manco, que perdió su brazo después de una prueba que tuvo relación con la bestia del Ragnarok **[Fenrir]**

Así que se podía decir que Nuadha era un dios de la guerra que paso a ser acero después de haber sido un dios del mar, después un dios guerrero armado de arma y después un dios relacionado con los metales como Lludd. En total era la espada de guerra reutilizada y convertida en un nuevo acero, Nuadha.

Al reconocer que su oponente curo sus heridas al absorber la humedad del aire no pudo evitar sonreír monstruosamente. Este era la sonrisa de ansia de batalla que Harry jamás habría mostrado pero esta vez la emoción de un reto emociono mucho a Harry e hizo que no pudiera evitar alzar su propia espada, Draconis, al aire y apuntar a Nuadha.

-¡¿ASÍ QUE LLAMASTE A TU EJERCITO, DIOS DE LA GUERRA?! ¡ENTONCES YO LLAMARE AL MÍO! _¡Victorioso he salido y he dominado con mi poderío a todo lo que yo he ganado, dragon de poca monta cae bajo mi mando y mi bota para que así seas mi bestia que ruge en tiránica dominación!_

Así Harry exclamo con voz fuerte activando su segunda autoridad y a la vez usando su energía mágica uso transfiguración simple en crear ratones y pájaros con los restos de la zona y fue entonces que la autoridad llamada hizo su acción. Los seres creados lentamente fueron afectados por una maldición y comenzaron a mutar para convertirse en un ejército de dragones bestiales que rugieron sin igual ante el ejército invocado por Nuadha pero no era lo único que hicieron sino que los soldados de hierro se miraron con confusión al ver como venas negras aparecían en su cuerpo y Nuadha siguiendo sus instintos corto a todas partes con su espada de luz para detener lo que podría ser su perdición.

Esa era la autoridad **[Infección Dracones]**

Esta autoridad es una maldición que se puede colocar ya sea en un enemigo o un ser vivo normal o un objeto inanimado incluso, la maldición se trata de cambiar el atributo de lo maldecido a **[Dragon]** al simple vista se diría que era una autoridad simple y débil pero en realidad era muy peligrosa, al cambiar el atributo de alguien podría causar un montón de problema a la víctima.

Tengamos por ejemplos al ejercito invocado por Nuadha, ahora ellos ya no eran **[Acero]** sino **[Dragon]** lo que entra en conflicto con su existencia en ser las armas Matadragones, ahora mismo estaban sufriendo dolor con su atributo original dañando al atributo actual, ósea sufriendo daño en sí mismos, la maldición es tal que podría afectarle a dioses herejes y era peor para dioses de acero, sufrirían un dolor con su atributo original intentando exterminar al atributo extranjero.

Claro que ese efecto no funcionara en dioses de tierra y agua debido a que el atributo **[Dragon]** está fuertemente conectado a esos dos elementos. Claro que la maldición no afecta a los dioses y bestias o creaciones divinas visiblemente pero en cosas normales la maldición hace que lo que recibe la maldición se convierten en dragones divinos bajo el mando de Harry, como el demostró al convertir a los animales que el transfiguro en dragones divinos.

Esta autoridad nació de la historia de "San Jorge y el dragon" en donde cuando San Jorge se enfrenta al dragon **[Azdaja]** que intentaba devorar a la princesa Sabra, el caballero santo sometió al dragon Azdaja y lo controlo por un tiempo antes de matarlo, demostrando una vez más el atributo de los dioses de acero en dominar a los dragones y algunas veces convertir a las diosas que son de atributos de **[Serpiente]** en sus mujeres, como por ejemplo con **[Perseus]** y **[Andrómeda]** , también con **[Susanoo]** y **[Kushinada]** entre otros.

Esta autoridad representa a la habilidad Parsel de Harry, este era un poder de lord Voldemort que Harry adquirió cuando le derroto a la edad de un año, ese poder fue útil para Harry cuando se enfrento al basilisco cuando tenía doce años, así que Harry como un héroe logro "domar" a una **[Serpiente]** para su beneficio.

Los únicos inconvenientes de esta autoridad es que sus restricciones son dos: después de usarse no podrá volverlo a usar por una semana y Harry no podrá usar autoridades de atributos Acero mientras usa esta autoridad ya que se destruiría.

-¡Con que tu deseas convertirme a mí en un **[Dragon]** , Rey diablo! ¡Astuto en verdad eres!-Felicito con emoción Nuadha mientras resistía con existo de la maldición, como se ha dicho antes él fue el antiguo dios Nodens así que tenia atributo de dios de agua por lo que la maldición no le afecto. Eso no quería decir que su ejército no fuera afectado, ya eran de atributo dragon y ahora sufrían de heridas automáticas, Nuadha no se retracto sino sonrió aun mas-¡ESTO ES EN VERDAD GLORIOSO, REY DIABLO! ¡AUN CON TAL DESVENTAJA PELEARE Y GANARE!

Y con aquel grito de desafío Nuadha y su ejército se lanzaron hacia el gran grupo de dragones que rugieron igual siendo guiado por Harry que desplego su espada Draconis para ser su arma de la destrucción, su espada puede seguir siendo una espada en el ámbito de lo mortal pero esta arma era su carta de triunfo junto a su autoridad infección Dracones ya que era una espada Matadragones que sería capaz de incluso dañar a una deidad de atributo serpiente y dragon. Por ello Raffaello se tomo su tiempo en hacerla ya que sería una gran ayuda para el sexto Campione. Harry estaba molesto que Nuadha no recibió la maldición pero decidió no darle vuelta al asunto sino en cambio se lanzo a la batalla con un rugido.

¡BOOOMM! ¡CLACK! ¡SLASH! ¡CLOB! ¡POOMM! ¡CLACK!

Así los dos grupos chocaron enfrentándose como bestias, Harry en su corcel blanco cortaba con todo y lanzaba ráfagas de fuego mágico siendo respaldado por sus dragones malditos mientras Nuadha y su grupo despedazaban sin piedad a los dragones. La batalla básicamente era un campo campal en donde todo se mataba a la vista, dragones escupiendo bolas de fuegos intensas o mordiendo sin parar a los soldados con su mismo atributo mientras que los soldados de ex acero peleaban como podían aun debilitados pero lo hacían como si fueran Berserker bestiales.

-¡ADELANTE!-Rugió Harry en su corcel blanco y salió disparado hacia adelante como si fuera un meteoro chocando contra un grupo de soldados y con su espada cortada espectacularmente contra los enemigos. Fue entonces que desde el cielo cayo Nuadha gritando con emoción y sosteniendo su espada Claiomh Solais con fuerza.

- _¡Corta, corta sin parar porque yo he decretado que a lo que es mirado siempre será cortado! ¡Locura ven aquí y trae ira a la guerra en donde todos perecerán a todo fin!-_ Grito Nuadha invocando dos autoridades al mismo tiempo, entonces el espacio se distorsiono y el brazo plateado de Nuadha se movió como si estuviera cortando algo y los instintos de Harry se encendieron en alarma por lo que uso el hechizo de vuelo para escapar del lugar y observo como su caballo blanco era despedazado por una hoja invisible cortante pero Harry no pudo hacer nada cuando la segunda autoridad le dio de lleno.

Su mente se volvió un caos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito en agonía pura Harry al sentir la ira, envidia, odio, dolor, sufrimiento y maldad que cada persona que Harry ha conocido ha sentido hacia él. Sintió el odio de los Slytherin, sintió la maldad de los mortífagos, sintió el desprecio de los Hufflepuff, sintió el sufrimiento de los Dursley, sintió la envidia de los Ravenclaw, sintió cada uno de los sentimientos negativos de todas las personas que Harry se había encontrado en su vida. Y cuando mas sentía eso él joven Campione sentía su odio e ira crecer a niveles de locura.

¡POW!

Harry fue golpeado con el brazo de plata de Nuadha haciendo que escupiera sangre y sintiera que muchos de sus huesos y órganos del pecho fueran destruidos por el golpe del dios hereje, él deseaba actuar pero él estaba bajo los efectos de locura de ira de parte de Nuadha que venía de su aspecto anterior como **[Marte]** y **[Ares]** así que no podía hacer nada. Los dragones sirvientes de Harry intentaron acercarse y despedazar a Nuadha pero el dios con un tajo corto en dos al ejercito de dragones con Claiomh Solais e incluso corto dos montañas cercanas en dos, tal era el filo invencible de su espada.

-¡Has peleado valerosamente, joven Rey diablo, pero tu cruzada termina hoy a mano mía! ¡Pero muere con honor porque tú has caído por el rey de los Danann, Nuadha!-Exclamo Nuadha mostrando una mirada de respeto hacia Harry pero igual el levanto su espada Claiomh Solais con su mano izquierda dispuesto para terminar con la batalla. Harry aun bajo los efectos de la maldición de locura intento hacer algo ya que sus instintos le decían que iba a ser atacado y pronto, si no hacia algo iba a morir con seguridad.

Algunas veces uno diría que en tal situación la lógica era irrefutable y que el final de Harry era inevitable pero recuerden bien, Campione son existencias que rompían el sentido común y eran capaces de incluso hacer milagros.

-….. _Bueno, el ojo de la mente no es solo la combinación de los instintos en uno solo sino es una mente clara que agudiza dichos instintos, por ejemplo con el ojo de la mente podrías discernir la velocidad divina de un enemigo…._

Harry entonces recordó las palabras y enseñanzas de San Raffaello. Aun en su estado de locura maldecida el pudo recordar aquella lección ¿combinar los instintos en uno solo? El no tenia su mente clara en ese momento ¿así que como agudizara sus sentidos?...al menos si…..al menos si hiciera lo contrario, mantener sus sentidos claro para así agudizar su mente y mejorar su sexto sentido, así podría tener una oportunidad de salir de su predicamento. Era tan loco…que podría funcionar.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamo Nuadha al ver la locura que sucedió aquel momento, el sostenía al joven Campione con su brazo de plata por el cuello teniendo la intención de cortar en dos al joven rey diablo pero entonces el joven que gritaba sin parar se detuvo y se relajo como si nada pero entonces después el se movió a velocidad normal y lanzo su espada normal hacia el brazo izquierdo de Nuadha, tal acción confundió a Nuadha porque la espada no le hirió pero—

- _¡Con esta espada de justicia y batalla yo purificare todo mal, sea mía la victoria con esta espada en mi mano que canta la pureza que siempre brillara!-_ Aun estando en una maldición de locura Harry actuó aun en contra del sentido común e invoco en su mano derecha una espada, esta espada era de acero pero a la vez estaba hecha de fuego blanco santo, esta era la última autoridad y carta de triunfo de Harry. Y con esta corto en dos el brazo de plata de Nuadha.

El dios hereje miro su extremidad cortada sin entenderlo.

¡SLASH!

-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡URK!-Fueron las exclamaciones de Harry y Nuadha ante sus últimos ataques a sus respectivos oponentes, ósea para el uno contra el otro. La espada de Nuadha, Claiomh Solais, corto desde el hombro hasta la mitad del pecho del lado derecho del cuerpo del joven Campione mientras que Harry había trapazado con su espada el corazón de Nuadha. Nuadha incrédulo miro la espada que le había apuñalado y balbuceo incrédulo-…. ¿C-cómo….?

-P-para….de-despej-ar….mi…m-mente…..sacrifique…m-mis….o-tros….sen-senti-dos…..-Murmuro Harry escupiendo sangre debido a la espada que básicamente había cortado en dos su pecho. El igual aun mantenía su espada en el pecho de Nuadha con solo pura fuerza de voluntad.

El había estado bajo una maldición de locura en donde recibía cada malo sentimiento de todas las personas que se han topado con él en su vida y que le iba a obligar entrar en un frenesís de odio, sufrimiento e ira, igual que los antiguos Berserker griegos durante el campo de batalla pero Harry encontró un modo de liberarse de aquella maldición.

Sacrificando la percepción y atención a sus demás sentidos, dejando de escuchar o sentir o saborear o ver u oler pudo concentrar todo su ser en su mente y así concentrarse en ignorar la maldición de locura y así actuar para lanzar un plan improvisado gracias a su loca nueva habilidad aprendida.

Básicamente se podía llamar **[Vitrificación]** aquella habilidad en donde en el sacrificio temporal de los sentidos naturales se llega a un estado de absoluta calma y dominio mental que cualquier forma dañina para la mente es eliminada o ignorada para después permitir actuar al usuario y pensar a una velocidad extraordinaria. Era una habilidad peligrosa ya que podría costarle la vida al usuario de tal técnica además que la acción del usuario es lenta debido al no tener en uso los otros sentidos. Pero para Harry en ese momento fue suficiente.

El trazo un plan.

Lanzo su espada Draconis para confundir la atención de Nuadha por unos segundos y permitirle activar su última autoridad y carta de triunfo.

 **[Espada Santa]**

Basada en la lanza o confundida a veces como espada arma icónica de San Jorge **[Ascalon]** y representa también la espada de Gryffindor que en otra vida seria para Harry Potter una clave importante para la derrota de su mayor enemigo.

Espada Santa es una autoridad que tiene la habilidad de absorber la habilidad de una autoridad del enemigo y convertirla en fuerza negativa para dañarlo ¿En qué sentido se refiere? Si Espada santa se activa frente a un dios del sol entonces se crea una espada de luz del sol que puede destruir el poder del sol de la deidad enemiga.

¿Cómo? Con esencia negativa en donde supera la energía del dios que se le fue quitada la habilidad quitada, si espada Santa se enfrenta a un dios de agua entonces se crearía una espada de agua que supera y destruya el agua del dios enemigo, si se enfrenta a un dios de magia entonces se creara una espada de magia que consume la magia del enemigo y la supera entre otros muchos ejemplos mas.

Básicamente era una autoridad que roba un poder del enemigo y lo vuelve en su contra. La única restricción que Harry tiene con esta autoridad es que solo se puede absorber una habilidad que haya sido demostrada en combate y que haya herido de alguna manera a Harry. En este caso Harry podría haber tomado **[Maldición de locura] [Ejercito de guerreros de Acero] [Claiomh Solais]** o…. En este caso Harry robo el poder cortante del **[Brazo de plata]** de Nuadha y corto su brazo para que Harry estuviera libre, después lograr cortar su armadura y así apuñalarlo directamente al corazón.

Claro que tal movimiento no resulto sin consecuencias terribles, ya que Harry sacrifico sus sentidos naturales como el tacto o el olfato o la vista no pudo hacer nada cuando la espada Claiomh Solais corto desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su pecho, por suerte no llego al corazón pero si corto en dos el pulmón derecho, todas las costillas derechas, el hígado y demás órganos para Harry que escupía sangre fuertemente y caía en el suelo totalmente herido.

Nuadha dio unos pasos atrás escupiendo sangre y aun sosteniendo la espada santa en su pecho. Al verla Nuadha no sabía que decir al principio pero poco a poco sus labios comenzó a crispar y al final sin poderlo evitar soltó una risa de emoción y dicha, una risa que hizo temblar un poco el suelo y el rio con ganas y sin pena ante su obvia derrota. Se divirtió después de todo.

-Ser derrotado con mi brazo que corta la existencia, este joven rey diablo sí que es cosa interesante….Hehehehe **[Susanoo]** si que tenías razón en lo interesante que es este rey diablo….por esta vez acepto mi derrota, rey diablo pero la próxima vez… ¡yo rey de los Danann, Nuadha, regresare y te venceré sin lugar a dudas, recuérdalo!...-Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Nuadha hacia Harry y posteriormente con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando en su tiempo en el mundo astral con el viejo ex dios hereje Susanoo y su consejo de esperar la batalla contra el sexto Campione, acepto su muerte sin miedo.

Así el dios de la guerra, Nuadha, murió y se convirtió en polvo desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Harry estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre y respirando con mucha dificultad, estaba muy herido y temía que iba a morir por sus terribles heridas. Fue entonces que sintió algo entrar en su ser y en lo más profundo de su alma a lado de sus tres estatuas principales apareció una nueva, esta estatua era de un brazo que apretaba su puño, ese era su nueva autoridad **[Brazo Cortante de plata]** y Harry al instante le dio igual, para Harry el asunto sobre sus autoridades le daba lo mismo, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era sobrevivir.

-¡Uff, este lugar sí que es un caos!

Repentinamente se escucho varias voces. Harry no las podía oír, el estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Descuide su majestad! ¡Le ayudaremos enseguida!-Harry escucho a medias aquellas palabras y con los ojos medio cerrados pudo ver la siluetas de dos mujeres, una alta con una más pequeña, el color marrón y plateado eran notable, Harry no entendía muy bien que sucedía e intento hablar pero volvió a vomitar sangre y supo entonces que eso era lo último de sus fuerzas porque al poco tiempo cayo desmayado. Al final el no sabría por un largo tiempo que fue lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

* * *

 **Cuatro días después.**

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con un techo desconocido, tosiendo fuertemente Harry saco un toque medico de su boca y observo que tenía un liquido de color verde brillante, el se irguió para ver que estaba en un hospital donde había una maquina que le estaba dando aquel liquido verde y con su sentido avanzado pudo deducir que era agua curativa. Harry con lentitud se levanto y se acerco al espejo en la habitación y observo impasible la gran cicatriz que recorría desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su pecho, para Harry era obvio que había sobrevivido pero ¿Cómo?

-¡SU MAJESTAD!-Grito una joven que Harry reconoció rápidamente era Liliana y el parpadeo al verla temblar antes de acercarse hacia él y verlo con atención antes de sonrojarse levemente y después hacerle una reverencia a Harry-¡Su majestad, es un gusto verlo sano y salvo! ¡Por un momento temí que perecería ante la espada del dios hereje Nuadha!

-Eh….vaya, si…..aun no puedo creer…..que tuve esa pelea…-Murmuro sin saber que mas decir Harry, ahora que estaba calmado no podía dejar de pensar y recordar en como actuó durante su batalla contra Nuadha, fue terrorífico en verdad, el jamás había peleado con tanta emoción y deseo de destruir contra otra persona.

Ni siquiera Voldemort. Harry tenía que admitir que el siempre fue un chico perezoso que se auto engañaba creyendo que el problema de Voldemort no le concernía. Y muchos han muerto por ello. Ahora él se enfrento como un dios de la guerra contra una misma deidad, eso no era de él en actuar así….

-Así que es así un Campione en batalla…..-Murmuro Harry poniéndose deprimido, Raffaello tenía razón, el de verdad se convirtió en un monstruo. Entonces el repentinamente escucho un sonido y miro que Liliana se sobaba los ojos ya que sin poderlo evitar por casi soltaba lagrimas.

-Su majestad…me preocupo mucho, por casi muere, estuve preocupada….-Murmuro sin querer Liliana, ella no debería de decirlo ya que no era lo adecuado para un caballero y ni muchos menos en presencia de un rey diablo pero no lo pudo evitar. Y mas que fue gracias a ella que Harry sobrevivió a su monstruosa herida y recordar lo que tuvo que hacer hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente. Fue entonces que ella sintió la mano de Harry en su cabeza.

-¿fuiste tú que salvaste mi vida? Gracias, Liliana, te juro que siempre estaré agradecido contigo.

-E-eh, yo….e-eh—

-¿Interrumpo algo, niños?-Se escucho la voz de San Raffaello arruinando el momento entre el Campione y la caballero novato que saltaron ante la sorpresa de la presencia inesperada de la gran paladín. La mujer se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole con malicia-…oh vaya, menos mal que bien porque si no el gran rey diablo y su caballero habría tenido un momento muy, muy unido.

-¡E-eso n-no es lo que pa-parece!

-¡Si, solo hablábamos!

-Bueno, bueno, dejando eso a un lado, he venido a ver a mi último estudiante después de su debut como rey supremo y lo único que me queda hacer es….-San Raffaello se acerco a Harry con una sonrisa suave que hizo a Harry sonreír igual, pensando que su maestra temporal le diría que estaba orgullosa de él y—

¡POW!

-¡Auch! ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-¡¿Crees que yo soy estúpida o qué?! ¡¿Crees que no me daría cuenta ese estúpido truco tuyo en la final de la batalla?! ¡Dejaste que Nuadha cortara tu pecho! ¡TU PECHO! ¡¿Y SOLO PORQUE?! ¡¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?!

-Eh….eso su sucedió porque me desconecte a mis sentidos y afile mi mente para escapar de la maldición de locura de Nuadha….-Respondió Harry temeroso haciendo que ambas mujeres presentes parpadearan en sorpresa ante la declaración de Harry ¿desconectarse de los sentidos para mejorar el poder de la mente? ¿Qué clase de idea bizarra era esa? Raffaello se golpeo la frente mientras que Liliana sintió un parpado temblar. Si, tal respuesta irracional solo le pertenece a un Campione, menos mal que Harry era agradable porque si no…

-Bueno, no importa, me desquitare contigo después….ahora eres el reconocido sexto Campione por lo que desde aquí tu vida no será la misma….

-Ya me has dejado claro eso, Raffaello…..soy consciente de ello, me he acostumbrado a lo mismo por cuatro año a una escala menor, quizás pueda soportar esta atención.

-Bien, porque decidí que no te dejare solo a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que estabas retirada.

-De hecho lo estoy pero viendo como volviste bizarra mi lección sobre el ojo de la mente, veo que necesitas más entrenamiento y una guía especial en este mundo para que puedas vivir con toda la comodidad que tú deseas. Estoy retirada, cierto, pero ahora soy el manager del sexto Campione…..suena mal pero creo que podre con el trabajo.

-¿Por qué haces que suene que será un martirio?

-Pelearas contra dioses herejes y otros Campione, desde ahí hace que cualquier trabajo cerca de tuyo sea difícil.

-…..Eres mala.

-Sí, lo sé. De todos modos Liliana, ha sido más o menos un mes desde que has estado aquí en Florencia para tu iniciación y obtención de una de mis espadas, de seguro tu abuelo estará preocupado por ti.

-¿Mi abuelo? ¡Oh si! ¡Claro que si, debo de regresar a mi hogar, mi abuelo me envió un mensaje hace cuatro días! Pero… ¿Qué hago con…? Quiero decir ¿debo de informarle a mi organización Bronce cruz negro sobre su majestad?

-Mmmm, espera, hey Harry ¿deseas ser el Campione patrocinador de la organización Bronce Cruz Negro?

-Eh…. ¿para quería yo hacer eso?

-Bueno, dijiste que tu deseabas tener una existencia con la mayor normalidad posible ¿cierto? sería lo lógico que tu siendo un mago aprendería de las artes mágicas además de tener un trabajo en una organización mágica, aprenderás eso con calma pero al menos tendrás un lugar fijo para actuar.

-…..no quiero imponer a otros…..pero no tengo documentos y ni ningún lugar donde vivir….quizás le de apoyo al tal Bronce cruz lo que sea ¿crees que sea lo correcto, Raffaello?

-Si patrocinas a Bronce Cruz negro entonces veras seguidamente a Liliana ¿no sería estupendo?-Argumento Raffaello con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que Harry y Liliana se sonrojaran avergonzados.

-¡Madame Raffaello!

-¡No lo digas así!

-Fufufufu, niños. Bien, entonces es mejor que regreses a la cama y tome de esa agua curativa, tuvimos que darte por vía oral un montón de pociones y medicina curativa para poder sanar aquella tremenda herida que recibiste, el hecho que estés de pie y vivo es un verdadero milagro, de verdad los Campione son existencias aterradoras.

-No lo digas así, que me deprimo….-Dijo Harry pero sus labios se movieron en una sonrisa haciendo que Liliana y Raffaello sonrieran igual. Entonces Liliana sintió su celular sonar y ella lo tomo por primera vez en cuatro días, había estado ignorando las llamadas de su abuelo porque estuvo pendiente del sexto Campione, en su estado debilitado no sería sorprendente que hubiera algún ataque enemigo, por suerte algunos malhechores menores ya han sido tratados hace dos días, de todo modos ella abrió su celular y reviso los mensajes dejados por su abuelo. Al leer todo lo escrito hizo una mueca confusa que llamo la atención de los otros dos presentes.

-¿Hay algo que te ha dicho tu abuelo, chica?

-Oh, nada, es solo una nota rara de parte de mi abuelo. Al parecer el marqués Voban está en búsqueda de talentosas Hime-Miko, al parecer desea usar sus visión espiritual para buscar algo, no lo sé, mi abuelo simplemente me lo aviso.

-Oh, el Campione más antiguo, el es mala noticia y muy excéntrico. Bueno, ten cuidado de todos modos chica….-Se limito a decir Raffaello recordando al Campione anciano y no pudo evitar soltar un escalofrió al recordar aquellos ojos verdes bestiales. De todos los Campiones él y Luo Hao eran los peores y más tiranos de todos.

Harry que solo sabia del nombre de su hermano Campione mayor de pasada así que no presto mucha atención a las palabras de Liliana. El lamentaría aquello con mucho pesar por un largo tiempo en el futuro. El en cambio en ese momento centro su atención en Liliana.

-Entonces es un adiós….

-Sera, su majestad, quizás nos volvamos a ver cuando haya alcanzando la posición de Gran caballero y por mi honor le aseguro que así será….-Prometió Liliana con firmeza y determinación, lo que hizo que Harry sonriera a toda la regla. Así sin más la joven peliplateada salió hacia la salida de la habitación aunque ella se movió en como la puerta cuidadosamente se abrió para dejar pasar a un joven alto que parecía muy mayor aunque tenía apenas diecinueve años y teniendo como distintivo un pañuelo rojo como el de un pirata en la cabeza, ese era Gennaro Gantz.

-Saludo su majestad, mi nombre es Gennaro Gantz, un miembro distintivo de la organización Cobre cruz negro y he venido para saludarle en su nuevo nacimiento como un Campione y darle la opción de ser nuestro patrocinador y líder….si no es mucha molestia….-Murmuro el joven con cuidado y elegancia, el logro entrar a la puerta por su fama y contactos pero no quería ofender al rey demonio con haber entrando sin presentarse antes.

Gantz de hecho tenía suerte, Harry no le importaba nada de etiqueta o modales o algo así pero incluso entonces el farfullo un poco molesto sentando en la cama del cuarto sabiendo bien que lo que seguiría seria la llegada de un montón de gente que desearan algo de él, ya le ha pasado antes siendo el niño-que-vivió.

Liliana al ver que había un enviado de Cobre Cruz Negro bufo molesta y siguió con su camino aunque ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y cruzo mirada con la de Harry, ella se sonrojo recordando en como tuvo que besarlo para administrarle magia curativa directamente, debido a que el poseía inmunidad ante la magia el único modo para darle magia curativa era a través de forma oral y como Raffaello había dicho, ella era muy vieja para ir besando jóvenes y así la tarea de salvarle la vida a Harry fue para Liliana.

- _Fue mi primer beso y fue con un Campione, eso sí que es loco…._

Liliana puede sentirse avergonzada de lo que ella le toco hacer pero en el fondo ella estaba orgullosa. Después de todo le gano algo a su amiga y rival Erica, que su primer beso fuera con un Rey supremo no era algo que pueda ser replicado (Pobrecita, si supiera) pero de igual forma era tiempo para dejar esos recuerdos en aquella ciudad y centrarse ahora en sus estudios y entrenamiento para así llegar a ser un gran caballero.

Eso sí, ahora debía de tratar con ese tema de su abuelo sobre el Campione Marques Voban y su deseo de obtener Hime-Miko, esperaba que no fuera algo caótico y mientras ella salía de la puerta de aquella habitación para ir a su hogar no pudo evitar pensar el pequeño anhelo de volver a ver al Sexto Campione, Harry Potter. Sin saberlo ella y el joven mencionado que su siguiente encuentro seria en un terrible y monstruoso momento.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Vaya, si que le puse mucho a este capítulo, en total espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo Harry se enfrentara al dios hereje Siegfried y al Campione Voban en el mismo día. Harem actual de Harry: Liliana y posiblemente Raffaello.**

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
